Playing Both Sides
by Liza Knight
Summary: Sean's half sister has been living in Tokyo her whole life with their father. She is mixed up with the Yakuza and now that her brother is pushing DK's buttons she has to decide on who's side she is on. Be with her brother, or stay with DK and his crew. ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE.
1. Roxy Boswell

**Playing Both Sides**

**(A/n) :: please no bashing the story I know there are a LOT of Sean's Sister stories but this will be different then all the rest! Sorry for using an OC. I know a lot of people dont like OC's but I am using one so ...yea..dont read if you dont like OCs. And this is a Action, and ROMANCE story so get over it if you hate it. So read and enjoy and PLEASE review. **

**Chapter one --- **_Sean's coming to town!_

"You're brother is coming to stay with me for a while." Major Boswell said as he looked down at his tea cup at the dinner in Tokyo, where he met with his only daughter every monday night.

"Sean?" His daughter asked shocked. Major Boswell looked up at his daughter and nodded. Her bright red hair was hanging in slight curls. She had bright green eyes and pale skin. He loved just taking in her features but it made him feel guilty. She looked so much like her mother. But his daughter was one of the reasons it didn't work out with Sean's mother. He had been having an affair with this girls mother before Sean was born. Which ended up in him also having a daughter just nine months younger then Sean.

"Yea. He has gotten into a lot of trouble and it was either here...or jail." He said looking back down at his tea cup. "Listen Roxy. I need your help keeping an eye on him." He added as his daughter cocked an eyebrow.

"Me keep an eye on Sean? You're kiddin right. Dad...I have my own life ya know." She snapped leaning on the table.

"Look. Just make sure he doesn't go near a car! I mean it! Please Roxanne." Her father begged. Roxanne had never heard her father beg her before and it was kinda amusing.

Roxy just sighed and nodded. "Yea..I'll keep an eye on him for ya. But you know how difficult he is." She smirked. She knew he was a hard ass even if she really only saw him every other year. But now, as she thought of it. It had been three years since she had seen her brother.

"Thank you Roxy!" Her father said with a grin as a black and orange Mazda RX7 pulled up across the street and stopped. Roxy looked up and over at the car and smiled.

Roxy got up and walked around the table and gave her father a hug. "I gota go." She said then started across the street as the guy in the RX7 got out and walked leaned up against his car.

"Roxy!" Her father called to her making her stop and turn around to face him while standing the middle of the street. "Not even around your car." He said as Roxy just laughed and nodded.

She started towards the car again then stopped. "When will he be here?" She called back as she began walking backwards. Her back to the guy leaning against the car.

"The seventh." Her father yelled back as she just smirked. "Today is the seventh!" she called back then turned towards the guy who waited by his car with an amused look on his face. "Hey Han.." Roxy greeted the guy.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Han said as Roxy just looked at him as if he had just grown three heads.

"Wow! You are suck a dork." She said just staring at him. "Who says that anymore. Han, you need to stop dating, or screwing those models they are brainwashing you." She said as Han just chuckled.

"Well my offer still stands." Han said winking at Roxy making her laugh and shaking her head and she made some comment about sloppy seconds. "Ouch that hurt." He lied as he glanced over and looked at her father who was watching them carefully. "So how was tea with the Major?"

Roxy just looked back at father and then back to Han. "Same as always. But my brother is coming to stay with him." She said as Han cocked an eyebrow as if wanting more info about her brother. "So how's my car?" She asked changing the subject off her brother.

Han just smiled and pulled the keys to her car out of his pocket and dangled then in front of her. She reached up and jerked then away from him quickly. "Everything is finished you can pick it up now at my garage. I even had them give it a nice little paint job." Han said as Roxy froze.

"You painted my car?" She asked biting her lip scared of what it looked like now. "What does ..." She said then stopped herself. "Ya know, I trust you and I will come get it tonight. Just as long as Twinkie didn't paint it I'm fine." She said as she walked over to the passenger seat of his car.

Han pulled open the driver side door and looked at Roxy before they got in. "Morimoto was looking for you." He told her as she froze and looked up at Han. "He wants you to come see him, he didn't say what for." Han said then got into his car. Roxy not far behind him.

"Was he now.." Roxy said as Han started to drive. "I better get over to DK's place." She muttered looking out the window as Han just glanced over at her and bit the inside of his lip.

"What are you doing mixing up with that guy?" Han asked as Roxy just gave a huff of laughter.

"You introduced me to him. Remember?" She asked looking over at him.

"Yea but I never said you should be all over that guy," Han started but was quickly cut off.

"I'm NOT all over him." Roxy said defensively. "But he's fun to play with. Kinda like you and your models." She laughed as Han just turned his eyes back to the road and just chuckled.

"Fair enough." Was all he said as he took her to pick up her car. The rest of the ride was in complete silence until they pulled up to his garage and sitting right outside were two 350z'. "Looks like you don't have too go far." Han said as he stopped his car.

Roxy just shrugged and jumped out of the car and ran inside to find her car. She searched the garage until she saw it! Her Mazda RX8! But it was no longer gray. It was a two toned metallic blue with a lighter color blue mixed in and along the back. It looked amazing.

Roxy was about to start her up until she felt two arms snake around her waist. She just smirked and stood there as she felt a body press into hers. "You know its wrong to touch a girl with her permission." She said turning around, her back to the car.

Her eyes landed on a guy taller then she was. His hair was dyed blonde. "Since when do I need your permission?" He asked pushing her back so she was leaning against the car.

"Since you're in my garage!" Han said walking past the two giving Roxy a look. She just smiled at Han and then turned her eyes back to Morimoto who was glaring daggers at Han. "He's the boss here." Roxy said pushing Morimoto off her, "You'll have plenty of time to molest me on top of my car at the races tomorrow." She laughed and went over to the driver side door.

"Where are you going?" Morimoto asked following her as she got in the car and rolled the window down so she could keep talking to him.

"My brother is in town. I kinda wanna see him." She said starting up her car. Morimoto leaned in through the car window and planted a rough kiss on her lips making her whimper in surprise.

Han looked over at the two and frowned. "Easy now! I just panted that car!" He shouted making them break apart. Morimoto growled and glared up at Han who just smirked at him. Roxy just blushed and held in her laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She called to everyone then drove off to go see if Sean was in town yet. She missed him so much and couldn't wait to see him after three years. At least now she had time to go home and change out of her school uniform.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Sean stood outside his father's house and rang the door bell twice and yet there was no answer. "Great." He groaned then heard the low grumble of a car engine pull up behind him. He turned around slowly to find himself face to face with a two toned light blue and brighter blue RX8. He cocked an eyebrow and just stared at the car.

He heard the car shut off and then t he door opened. He looked up from the car to see his sister getting out of the car. "Rox?!" Sean asked dropping his bags to the ground before running over and wrapping his arms tightly around his little sister.

Roxy laughed and wrapped her arms around Sean's neck. "Hey bro." She greeted him giving him the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. "I missed you Sean!" She said letting him go so she could get a good luck at him. "You look good." She said since he was a lot taller then the last time she saw him. And she knew girls would be all over him.

"So do you Rox," He said looking her over. She wasn't the same little girl he saw three years ago. But now she looked like a woman, well she was just more filled out in places. "So is this your car?" Sean asked turning his eyes back to the RX8.

"You better believe it." She said popping the hood for him. She shared the same weakness as her brother. A nice car.

"Cute little toy for a girl." Sean said just to taunt her. Her brother was more of an American Muscle kinda guy. "How did you get the money for a car like this?" Sean asked looking up at his sister who just looked down at her engine.

"You just have to get in with the right people and you can have anything you want. But I won this one off Morimoto in a race. A girl named Neela wanted to get her hands on it and win it from him. But I won." She said with a proud grin. Sean opened his mouth to say something but their father interrupted by clearing his throat.

"You don't live here do you?" Sean asked closing the hood of her car. Roxy just frowned and shook her head. She didn't want to start out telling him why she lived at a garage instead of with her father.

"Roxanne, what did I tell you?" Her father snapped angry with her for showing him her car. "Sean come on in here for a second while I talk to your sister." Major Boswell said as Sean just glared at his father.

"It's okay dad, I have to go anyway. I just wanted to see Sean tonight." Roxy said turning to face her brother. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Sean told her goodbye and went inside.

"Dammit Roxanne! Don't you understand this is the only place he has left to go! If he gets caught near a car before he's eighteen he's going to jail." Her father snapped as Roxy started getting into her car.

"Look! I just let him look. Its not like I handed him the keys. Trust me dad! I will watch out for Sean! I swear I'll bring him home tomorrow after school." She said then started up her car and drove off.

After a nice long drive home she pulled up at Han's garage and pulled up to the entrance and got out of her car and walked over to the rising door. She reached down and unlocked it with her key and started pushing it up slowly trying not to make any noise since she knew everyone was sleeping now.

Han sat on his couch just enjoying the silence that filled the garage. His mind was going over things like, cars, girls, and of course business. He was thrown from his thoughts when he heard one of the garage doors open slowly. He got up and walked over to the railing and smirked when he saw the blue RX8 pull into the garage and park it's self next to his RX7. He watched as Roxy got out of the car and pulled the garage door shut and locked it back.

Roxy raised her arms up over her head and yawned, making her shirt rise up slightly. She looked up to the lounge area and smiled when she saw Han. "You're up late." She said making her way up to him.

"I don't sleep, but you're late getting home." Han said as she walked past him and flopped on the couch and pulled off her jacket and tossed it across the table. "Make you're self at home." Han laughed as she propped her feet up on the table.

"I will, since this is my home." Roxy said smiling goofily at him. "Thanks to you that is," She added smiling sweetly at him as he walked over and sat down beside her. His arm draping over her shoulders.

"So how was your brother from another mother?" Han asked as Roxy yawned again and snuggled down beside him. Her head resting against his chest.

"Good, still in love with cars. He said my car was a cute little toy for a girl. But what can I say, he's your typical american southern boy. He loves a nice big fast Muscle car. " Roxy said closing her eyes.

Han just ignored all she said, he didn't care about her brother. He only didn't want to be caught with Roxy like this by Morimoto. "You better get to bed," He said suddenly. Roxy said up and raised an eyebrow right as the side door too the garage opened. Roxy and Han jumped up and looked over the railing to see Morimoto entering the garage. Roxy just looked up at Han who looked down at her. She knew he didn't like it when Morimoto would just make himself at home like this.

Roxy didn't say anything she just walked down the steps and met him half way. Han watched as Morimoto pulled Roxy into another rough kiss. Roxy pulled away from the kiss and smiled as she took his hand and started pulling him towards her room. Morimoto looked up at Han and gave him a cocky grin before following Roxy to her room.


	2. Skipping School and The Races

**Chapter :: **_Skipping School//The Races_

The next morning Roxy let her eye's flutter open. She sat up and wrapped a sheet around her body. She let out a small groan and looked around to see Morimoto was no longer here with her. He must have left soon after she fell asleep. Which didn't shock her. He would come and go as he pleased. Come for a midnight romp and then before she knew what happened he would be gone.

Roxy closed her eyes as he heard began to pound. She pushed her body to the line last night. She had been too tired for sex, but there was no telling him no so she pushed her body to the brink of just collapsing.

Roxy looked over at the clock and groaned as she jumped up and dropped the sheet and hurried into the Bathroom and took a quick shower and tied her red hair back in a ponytail. A few stray strands of hair falling down in her face. She pulled on her school uniform and slipped her shoes on before running out the door to her car. She passed Han on the way out.

"You're late." Han said not looking up from what he was doing as two models were looking over his shoulder both looked up at Roxy who ran past them. Han looked up just in time to see Roxy throw her middle finger up in the air. "Roxy! Before you go I need to talk to you." Han said excusing himself from the models.

Roxy stopped when she got to her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat. "About what?" She asked looking up at Han as he ran up to her making sure the Model's didn't follow him. This was between the two of them.

"About you're boyfriend staying over all the time." Han said a bit harshly. "It's really starting to piss me off."

"He's not my 'boyfriend'. " Roxy shot back at him. "I don't do relationships."

"What ever he is, I don't really give a shit! But he can't keep coming in here and leaving when ever he feels like it. My garage is not place for a guy to come when he needs some action." Han snapped raising his voice a bit so everyone heard him.

"Could have fooled me," She said nodding to his models. "They come in and out of here all the time. At least it's not a different guy every night in my bed." She shouted at him.

Han tensed up and grabbed her arms and pushed her back against her car. "You live here, you do what I say, he can't stay here anymore. I wont let you turn this place into a whore house." As soon as he finished that sentence he felt her hand slap him across the face. Roxy pushed him away and just glared at him almost to the point of tears.

"A whore?" She asked hurt beyond belief. Han knew that he went a bit to far with that comment. He didn't mean to call her a whore. He knew she wasn't a whore, far from it.

"Roxy, Look I'm," He started but Roxy pushed him away and jumped in her car.

"Fuck you asshole," She snapped at Han before she drove out of the garage and just kept driving, right up to the school and parked her car in front of the school and just sat there in tears.

-----------------------------

Roxy didn't know how long she had been sitting there when there was a knock at her window. Roxy jumped and wiped her eyes and looked up to see Sean. She opened her door and jumped out. "What's wrong Rox?" Sean asked seeing his sister's tears. "You alright?"

Roxy just shrugged. "Yea, I'm just," She stopped and shrugged. Sean dropped his bag and pulled her into a tight hug. Roxy wrapped her arms around Sean and just cried silently into his shirt. She knew she couldn't go back to the garage after she slapped Han and called him an asshole. She didn't have anywhere to go now. She knew she could go back and beg for him to forgive her. But she was scared to go back but she didn't know why she was scared.

"You don't seem fine to me," Sean said rubbing her back gently. Roxy pulled away and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "What happened Rox?" Sean asked pushing some hair out of her face. Even if they didn't spend a lot of time together, Sean was still very protective of his little sister.

"I just got into a fight with a friend. I'm fine." Roxy said with a fake grin. "You are gonna be late for school." She laughed picking up his bag for him. "Go on, I'll pick you up after school." She said as Sean just took her bags and laughed.

"School's over Rox, how long have you been sitting there?" Sean said as Roxy looked down at her watch and started laughing.

"Eight hours." She laughed then looked up at her brother. "Wanna go get something to eat?" She asked with a shrug. She wanted to spend some time with Sean. As much as possible.

"Only if I can drive." Sean said ripping her car keys away from her and pushed her out of the way and jumped in the car before she had time to Protest. Roxy laughed and walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

"Be careful with my car. I know how you drive." Roxy said buckling up her seat belt as Sean buckled himself in and started up her car. Not knowing they were being watched by two people, one, Morimoto who was glaring at Sean not knowing who this guy was who just jumped in car with Roxy. The other was Han who had come to apologize to Roxy. But when he saw her with this guy, he stayed away. He had a feeling this had to be her brother.

Sean laughed and looked over at Roxy. "I drive good," He said with a wink then took off in her car. "So what are you doing tonight?" Sean asked shifting the gears in Roxy's car as he brought it up to speed.

"I have plans with a friend of mine, we are going to the races. You wanna go?" She asked as she watched all the things go by the window.

"I was going too, with this kid I met in school. Twinkie I think he said his name was. I'm meeting him at seven." Sean said looking over at his sister with a wide grin. Roxy tensed up at this grin and knew he planed on racing.

"Sean!" Roxy warned giving him a weird yet firm look. "I swore to dad I would keep you out of trouble. So please...if you go. Don't race. These are not american muscle cars. " Roxy tried to reason with her brother but Sean just laughed it off.

"Well I can't very well race if I don't have a ride...unless." Sean started giving a stomp on the gas.

"Don't even think of it Sean! This is my car. I raced hard for this baby. And I had to beg Han to fix her up." Roxy said looking around the inside of her car. "It's my baby."

"What's racing with these like? I mean is it a ten second kinda race or a road course type of racing?" Sean asked as they pulled up to a little restaurant place.

"You'll see bro," Roxy said as they got out and went inside to get something to eat. Roxy was starving.

-----------------------------------------

Roxy pulled her car up in front of their father's home and she stopped the car. "I told dad I would drop you off. " she said as Sean started to get out of the car. "Hey Sean," She called right before Sean closed the door.

He bent down and stuck his head inside the car and just looked at his sister. "I had fun. It's nice to spend time with you. I missed you a lot." Roxy said as Sean smiled and got back in the car and reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too Rox. I'll see you tonight." He said then kissed her forehead and got out of the car and went inside. Not before waving at Roxy. Roxy smiled and took off out of his street.

Roxy didn't know where to go so she stopped by Neela's to get ready for the races and to borrow some clothes. Once she got to Neela's she saw DK's 350z parked out front. She gulped and was about to leave when some one opened the driver side door to her car. She squealed and jumped only to see Morimoto smirking down at her. "Mother fucker!" She said popping him on he leg making him laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in Japanese. Roxy just smiled and told him she was looking for Neela needing some clothes and a place to get ready for tonight. "Come on in then." He said pulling her inside with him. Once inside she saw DK and Neela sitting on the couch. Both stood up when they entered the room.

"Roxy!" Neela greeted her friend with a hug. "I missed you at school today." She asked as DK walked up beside them and wrapped his arm around Neela's waist. Roxy smiled then leaned over and gave Dk a kiss on the cheek out of respect. Neela knew that was how they showed him respect.

"Neela, can i borrow some clothes, " Roxy asked with a grin. "I dont wanna go in my school Uniform." She said playing with her skirt. Neela nodded and pulled her self away from DK and took Roxy by the hand and pulled her up the steps. While the girls got ready Roxy told Neela about her fight with Han over Morimoto staying last night.

"I think he's jealous." Neela said brushing her hair out as Roxy pulled on some tight leather pants that were really hers. She just shared a lot of clothes with Neela.

"Jealous of what?" Roxy asked as she began raiding Neela's closet for a shirt. "He had models all over him all the time. Why would he be jealous that I have a guy stay with me?" She added as she pulled out a small tank top that showed off her stomach nicely. It was a bright blue color. Once she had it on Neela tossed her some fishnet gloves that stopped at the wrist.

Neela wore a cute little dark blue shirt that just barely covered her ass. But hey, that was the style. She was wearing some cute thigh-high tights and some brown boots. Roxy looked her over then tossed her a belt. "Jealous of the fact it is another man in your bed." Neela said trying to pry this into Roxy;s head. What! Roxy squealed pulling on her boots. "I'm serous Roxy! Maybe he wants to be the guy in your bed." She said as Roxy just started laughing.

"Han?!" Roxy asked as she stood up and grabbed a long leather jacket and pulled it on. "Not Han! Why would he want to be 'That guy'' when he has model's coming out of his ears!" She laughed as Neela just shrugged and both girl's headed down to find the boys have already gone to the races.

---------------------------

---------------------------

Roxy left for the races a little before Neela. Neela always took a long drive before the races to just relax before she watched her boyfriend race to uphold his title of Drift King.

Roxy drove up into the parking deck and saw the party had already started. She parked her car beside Morimoto's 350z and got out of the car. She let her eyes scan the parking deck and then her eyes landed on Han. She froze to find him watching her carefully as he ate something, a bag of candy probably. Roxy just looked away then felt a pair of hands rest on her hips. She laughed and turned around to face Morimoto. "Thanks for saying bye at Neela's. That was very nice of you." She said being highly sarcastic. "Oh and this morning. Thanks for letting me know you were leaving. Don't make me feel used at all." She said with a smirk on her face.

He just smiled and backed her against another car that had its hood popped open. "You're welcome." He said with a grin. Roxy laughed and could feel Han's eyes burning a hole into her as Morimoto slapped her on the ass and pressed his lip's against hers and leaned her back over the engine of the car. Roxy smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her as she felt his tongue invade her mouth.

Little did she know, her brother saw the whole thing. "Who the hell is that?" Sean asked Twinkie as he drove Twinkie's car through the parking deck. "Son of a bitch!"

"That? That is Morimoto, Yakuza guy. And that girl he's making out with is his girl. Roxy." Twinkie said as they watched the two make out on the hood of the car.

"I know who she is! That's my sister he is molesting!" Sean said parking the car quickly. He found himself very protective of his baby sister right about now. He didn't want some guy running his hands all over her like that.

"Whoa! Sean! you cant just barge in on them like that! That's his girl. You don't even wanna know what all they have done!" Twinkie said as he grabbed Sean by the arm. Sean just looked at him and glared at him. "Forget I said that but you mess with him you might as well pick out a casket! He's rolls with a hard crowd man!"

When Sean looked up they were gone. "Shit." He said then saw Neela pull up in her own RX8. His sister's was still more rigged up then Neela's. He wondered up behind her to hear her talking to two people about her car. "You wouldn't have that problem with a V8." He said coming around her to look at her engine.

"Boys all they care about is who has the biggest engine." Neela added with an amused smirk on her face as she watched Sean. She knew him from school.

"I'm a guy, its in my DNA." He said with a grin. "So you race with these things uh?" Sean asked looking over her car and engine. "Cute little toys."

Neela gave a little laugh, "Ya know, I almost didn't recognize you with out your slipper's on." She said teasing Sean who just laughed.

"Don't you mean uwabaki?" Sean corrected her as making her grin. "Neela right?" He asked remembering her from class.

"You're a quick learner." Neela said quickly then leaned over and closed the hood of her car.

Roxy had wondered over to where DK was only before Morimoto had pulled her over there. He had his arm over her shoulder and Roxy had both arms around his waist. She tried not to look at Han but she couldn't help glance over to see him with his arms draped over two girls who played with their cell phones. He looked up as if feeling her eyes on him.

She said nothing just turned her back to him and tightened her grip around Morimoto. That's when she saw her brother talking to Neela. "Oh shit.." She muttered.

Just then she head DK talking to Han. "Who's the tourist?" He asked as Han and Roxy looked over at DK.

"What's with you and these school girls D?" Han asked cockily knowing Roxy was listening. "You're moving up in the world you have to elevate your company." Han said as DK started towards Sean. Roxy looked over at Han and glared at him before going after DK. She didn't want Sean getting into any trouble. Han, and Morimoto quickly followed them.

Roxy walked as DK wrapped his arms around Neela and started speaking Japanese to Sean. Roxy stood beside DK but a little behind him. "I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese." Sean said.

Roxy glanced at Han who sat on the hood of Neela's car watching them clearly amused. DK leaned in and kissed Neela lightly on the cheek. "Understand that, Gai-jin?" He asked.

"Takashi!" Neela said utterly hating that word he just called Sean.

"We were just talking," Sean said calmly. But Roxy knew he would explode at any second.

"This isn't your scene.." Neela said trying to keep DK away from Sean best she could. But it wasn't working. Roxy glanced to Morimoto who had a wrench in his hand. He looked over at Roxy and she gave him a don't you even think about it glare which only made him smirk.

Han watched all this with a grin on his face, until he saw how worried Roxy was. "That word you called me gai-jin or something or other. What does that mean exactly?" Sean asked not backing down at all.

"It means turn around, keep walking." DK said still holding onto Neela.

Roxy looked at Twinkie and gave him a look that said, get him out of here now! Twinkie just nodded. "And that's exactly what were gonna do," He said quickly. "Come on man lets roll." Roxy sighed as Twinkie started pulling Sean away but he only got about three steps away.

"Now see, that's funny." Sean said making Roxy give him a pleading look. "Cause I thought this was a free country where a girl could talk to whoever she wants." Sean said as Roxy took a step towards Sean.

Roxy was sweating bullets as Dk got right in Sean's face making her take another step forward. "You know who I am boy?" DK asked with a cocky smile on his face as Neela tried to get between the two.

"Yea, you're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan right?" Sean shot back making DK laugh evilly. Roxy had to hold in her laughter. That was a good one from Sean.

"Leave." Roxy spoke up taking a step towards Sean. "I'm sorry DK, he's my brother and he's new here...he didn't know." She said pushing Sean by the chest away from DK. "And apparently the monkey didn't have his banana today." She added trying to push Sean away.

"Hey D, lets go." Han said getting up off the hood trying to keep Roxy's brother away from DK now. "Time to race." He added as Roxy sighed and looked at her brother.

"Please go home. I promised dad I would keep you out of trouble. Please.." Roxy begged then turned around and went to Morimoto who was making monkey sounds. She wrapped her arm around his waist and tried to pull him along.

"Yea, good luck Timberlake!" Sean called making everyone freeze. Roxy closed her eyes and groaned before turning around to see DK and Sean face to face.

"You're the one who's lucky. Cause I'm about to race." DK said as Roxy bit her lip and looked over to Han as if for help. Han just looked at Roxy and smirked. Roxy groaned and let her head fall against Morimoto's chest.

"Then lets race." Sean said fearlessly. Roxy's head shot up and she shook her head. No!" She mouthed to Sean who just looked at her then back to DK.

DK laughed and just looked at Sean highly amused. "With what? You're skateboard? Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride." DK said as Sean looked to his sister as if asking if he could use her car. She shook her head and looked away.

"Take mine." Han said tossing his keys to Sean who caught them without looking away from DK. Roxy looked over at Han and wanted to hit him for doing that.

"Then lets race." Dk said then turned around to leave. He glanced at Han who just smirked.

"What? I wanna see what the kids got." He said as Roxy let go of Morimoto and walked towards Sean.

"Are you crazy?" She asked as she followed Twinkie and Sean to the elevator. "You're screwed Sean. I told you this aint no ten second race." She said as they were on their way up.

"Can he drive?" Sean asked as Twinkie looked over at him crazy.

"Can he drive?" Twinkie asked shocked. "Man do you know what 'DK' stands for?" He asked.

Sean just shrugged and looked to his sister. "Donkey Kong?" He asked making Roxy actually laugh.

Roxy shook her head and looked over to her brother. "No, Drift king." She said as Sean cocked an eyebrow.

He didn't know what drifting was and they could tell, "Drift? What do ya mean drift?" Sean asked as the doors to the elevator opened and they were met with a loud cheer from the crowd as two cars came flying past them, both going through the turn almost sideways.

Roxy looked at her brother who was staring at the car's wide eyed. She felt bad for him. He had never seen drifting! How in the hell was he gonna pull this off. "Still need a dictionary?" Roxy asked as she lead Sean over to Han's car. "You know that famous painting, the one with the woman smiling all the time?" She asked looking back at Sean.

"The Mona Lisa?" Sean asked as he opened the door to Han's car.

"Yea, the Mona LIsa. Well look bro. This car is the Mona Lisa of the drift world. Han rebuilt the beauty from the ground up." Roxy said as Sean got in the car and shut the door. "Sean, I'm talking about forged pistons, bigger turbo, new rise, new crankshaft! And trust me when I said Han's labor isn't cheep." She said clearly worried about her brother.

"So...can I cant a thirty second lesson on how to drift?" Sean asked her sister. She could tell he was nervous about this. About driving some one else's car.

"Okay...look Sean, there at a lot of ways you can do this alright. Hand-breaking is the easiest so first, I want you to rip that E-break up and after that, I want you to power over. Mmkay?" She explained as Twinkie just shook his head.

Sean looked at her completely confused. "Ya know what...just don't mess up Mona! Alright?" Twinkie asked as he walked away shaking his head. Roxy sighed and looked at her brother and gave him a smile. "Good luck Sean." She said patting him on the shoulder as she walked over to Han who was sitting on the hood of another car with a bunch of model's.

"MOVE!" She snapped at girl on his right. The model jumped and quickly got up and moved over. Roxy sat beside Han and took his little bag of snacks and started eating them.

Han looked over at her highly amused, "You alright? You look nervous." Han said as Roxy just sat there, her legs shaking.

"If something happens to him, I'm gonna kill you." She warned Han not able to sit still as she watched her brother in Han's car. "Just be warned." She added as Han just laughed. "He's gonna wreck you're car.."

Roxy and Han both watched as they started up their cars. The the three words she never wanted to hear tonight. "Ready, Seta, GO!" Roxy watched as the car's took off, Sean had a nice lead but she knew he was going way to fast. When they cant to the first turn she looked away but the sound of glass breaking could be heard from a mile away. "Told you!" She shouted to Han who just shrugged. Roxy gave him back his snack and went off to go the roof.


	3. End of the Race and Back at the Garage

**Chapter 3---**_ //The end of the race//Back at the Garage//_

**(A/N):: Thanks to Syraka, Tigerwhisper, and Scottishgal12 for the reviews Please people leave review and tell me what you wanna see happen. I'm doing this story for ya'll to read. And if my Updates might be late because of my schedule at work. Well on with the story.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hate pausing and starting the movie to type. And work has been a bitch so here is the update.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3 ---_

_------------------_

Roxy watched all the elevators being jammed packed with people. She looked around then saw Morimoto holding an elevator, but telling every one that he was only holding it for Neela. She growled and propped herself up on the wall and just waited alone for an elevator to the roof.

"Did you're little gang leave you?" Han said walking up beside her, they were now the only two left on the deck. Roxy jumped and looked over at him and sighed sadly.

"No...I'm just waiting.." She muttered pushing the button rapidly for the elevator to open. "Why are you still down here?" She asked not making eye contact. She really didn't want to look at him, hell she really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I'm just waiting," He muttered mocking her. "Listen Roxy, about this morning," He started but once again was cut short.

"I'm still mad at you and don't wanna talk about it while my brother is racing. I'm more worried about him." Roxy said quickly jumping in the elevator when the doors opened and started hitting the close button rapidly.

Much to her dismay Han slipped in before the doors shut. He leaned up against the back wall and just kept picking through his little snacks. He glanced over at Roxy who was watching the little numbers that showed what floor they were passing by. He smiled seeing how nervous and worried she was, she actually looked innocent, and helpless when she was worried. He had seen her worried before, but not like this.

Han held out his hand and little bag of snacks to her. Roxy looked down at the bag and growled softly and knocked his hand out of her face sending his snacks everywhere. Han just laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out another bag. Roxy sighed and looked over at Han and sad enough, her eyes locked on his. That was it! She froze! She was gonna snap on him again but now she was frozen still! She couldn't even blink if she wanted to.

Morimoto was standing on the upper deck with Neela and his little crew, his arm draped over a girl with blonde hair in some weird style. He let his eyes scan the deck for any sign of Roxy. He didn't feel comfortable letting her wonder the deck. She had been wondering off, and spending a lot of time with Han lately and it just bothered him.

He glanced to the elevator and frowned when the doors opened to see Han and Roxy locked in an intense stare! He huffed and pushed himself off the girl and away from the crowd. He violently pushed people out of the way as he stomped over to the doors.

Before Roxy knew what happened she felt some one grip her arm tightly and pull her roughly from the elevator. Making her yelp, stumble and almost fall. "Hey!" Han snapped stepping off the elevator. "No one touches my girls like that!" He growled getting right in Morimoto's face.

"Your girl?" Morimoto just returned the glare and held onto Roxy tighter. Sending a shot of pain down her arm as she felt his nails dig into his exposed flesh. She didn't make a sound not wanting to see them fight like DK and Sean.

"Yea!" Han said defensively moving even closer. "My girl! She works for me and lives in my Garage! Hints why she's one of my girls. And you jerk her like that again I'll throw your blonde ass down this elevator shaft. " He warned.

Roxy had never seen Han that mad before. Now she felt a little bad for calling him an asshole this morning. Morimoto was also kinda surprised by Han's threat. He had known Han for a while and never saw him snap on anyone. He was always so calm. "You should be more concerned about your car then a girl," Morimoto just smirked at Han and started backing up slowly. Pulling Roxy gently back towards his little crew.

Roxy looked at Han shocked and just went with Morimoto. Han seemed to be shocked by his own tone as he stood there blankly and confused. Neela however heard the whole thing and smirked knowingly to both of them. She knew what was going on. And why in the bloody hell was it so hard for others to see?

Roxy stood next to Neela and just kept her eyes on the ramp up to the upper deck. "Still think he's not jealous?" Neela whispered to Roxy who just blushed and looked at her feet. But even she couldn't give it a second thought now she found herself praying that Sean made it out of here tonight alive and still in once piece! Soon the sound of squealing tires filled the deck! Now insight was DK drifting up the spiral ramp. He was he first the finish!

Morimoto screamed in victory. Well some one had to the celebrating around here. As long as Roxy knew DK. He never raised his voice. NOT ONCE! Roxy gave a small smile as DK got out of the car smiling brightly as he tossed his keys to Morimoto. "Are we shocked?" Roxy asked looking over at Neela as Dk made his way over. "I'll just...yea." Roxy muttered the scurried away from the two.

Now the sound of broken glass, a failing engine, and brunt rubber filled the deck. Now followed by laughter. Roxy turned her eyes to the ramp and gasped as she caught a glimpse of Han's car. His Mona Lisa! It was now a crumpled pile of trash! "Holy SHIT!" Roxy said running over to the car. More to see if Sean was alright! She could care less about the car right now.

"Don't leave town." Roxy heard Han say to Sean as he looked over his damaged, no, destroyed, piece of art that use to be his car. Roxy knew Han was upset about loosing this car.

Roxy waited until Han walked off before she ran over to Sean and pulled him out of the car. "Sean! Are you alright?" She asked looking him over for cuts or any type of injuries.

"I'm fine." Sean said pushing Roxy away. Roxy could tell he was upset about wrecking the car. He knew he wasn't gonna win but he was pissed that now he owed a guy he didn't even know a whole car! He would be paying this guy until the day he died! "Just take me home Rox," Sean said as he gave Han's car one really hard kick. Actually sending what was left of the bumper to the ground.

Roxy just sighed and took her brother by the arm and started pulling him to the elevator. Before she stepped in Han grabbed her arm. "Roxy, are you coming back to the garage tonight?" He asked softly as Sean just ducked his head and stepped inside the elevator. Not knowing what to say to Han right about now.

"I-uh." She said then looked at her brother who was leaning against the wall. "Ya know what, I think I might stay with Sean tonight." She said softly as Han just smiled and nodded and let her go inside the elevator with her brother. Han just watched as the doors shut slowly.

"Alright," Han said to Earl, Reiko, and Twinkie. "Lets get my car home." He smirked to the three who just looked at him sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy pulled up at their dad's home. Roxy looked at her watch and sighed. "He's gonna shit." She muttered as they two of them got out of the car and carefully and slowly opened the door. Much to their displeasure their father was still up and had downed about five beers.

Sean just kept walking in Roxy right behind him. She carefully shut the door behind her and both Sean and Roxy took off their coats and draped them across a chair. "You know what time it is?" Major Boswell asked as he sat his bottle down on the table.

"I thought it was around seven o'clock." Sean said, making roxy smile slightly. She couldn't count how many times she had used that line! "Ya know, the US is a few hours behind." Sean said making his way to the bed room.

"Look's like the party was better here anyway." Roxy said following Sean to his room.

Before they made it past their father he stood up and got right in Sean's face. "You been racing Sean?" He asked smelling the burnt rubber, that covered both of his children. Sean however just froze like Roxy did in the elevator with Han. Which was a silent YES I HAVE BEEN, "You're outta here!" Their father said pushing in between the both of them and right to the phone.

"Go ahead!" Sean said not giving a shit anymore.

"You don't get it do you?" Their father snapped grabbing Sean's arm. "You have nowhere else to go! If this doesn't work out you're going to Jail! Do you get that?" He snapped making Roxy bit her lip. She couldn't picture Sean in jail! Nor did she want to. "This isn't a game! I'm gonna tell you one more time. If your gonna live under my roof you're gonna go by my rules, or get out. Understand?" He said softly, yet firmly. "UNDERSTAND?" He shouted at Sean just blinked for the first time since he had been home.

"Yes sir." Sean said then glanced back at Roxy who looked like she wanted to cry. Sean just turned around and went into his bed room.

"It's not his fault!" Roxy pleaded with her father who turned and faced her quickly. "This guy was just taunting him and kinda pushed him into it." She said sticking up for Sean, even if he did all the taunting tonight. She didn't want him to get into trouble for this.

Their father just picked up Roxy's jacket and threw it at his only daughter. "Get out! You said you were gonna make sure he didn't race but how can I trust you when you strut around in that pretty little sport car, hanging around with those car freaks? Acting like a bad ass. I blame you for this. Get out and never get your car around Sean again. You hear me?" He snapped making Roxy's tears actually fall from her eyes.

"But," She muttered not knowing if her father was rejecting her.

"Get out and don't come back around here, or around Sean! GO!" He napped again. "He doesn't need your temptation." Roxy just turned around and ran out of the house and quickly jumped into her car and sped off. She was never coming back to her father's house again!

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

Han was locking up the shop for the night. The party ended, and he was actually tired. He did his one last walk through before he went to his room. He walked over to the surveillance monitors. He wasn't stupid, he knew what kinda people lurked around his Garage!

He started turning off the TVs one by one until he got to the one that was out back, where he parked his beloved RX7. Just incase he had to get out quickly. He took one last look at the TV to see Roxy's RX8 pull up behind his car. She jumped out and ran to the door and bolted inside.

Han raised an eyebrow and could tell by the way she was running, something was wrong, she why wasn't she with her brother. He turned off the TV and quickly jumped down the steps and made his way to the back only to have Roxy burst through the doors. She froze when she was only three feet away from Han.

Han just looked at her sadly. Her make up was running down her face, she had been crying. "The Major?" He asked softly. For as long as he knew Roxy, her father was the only man who could make her cry, well, as he found out. He made her cry today before school.

Roxy just nodded and her lip quivered as she felt another rush of tears come on. Han just sighed sadly and held his arms out to her. She just started walking and went right into his arms and wrapped her arms around his back tightly.

He just rested on hand on her lower back while the other one rested on the back of her head. "I'm sorry Roxy," He muttered as she soaked his shirt in tears.

"He wont let me around Sean anymore. Sean's my family! All I have left." She sobbed into his chest. Han just tried to shush her while he rubbed her back gently. Han was gonna just let Sean pay off the car slowly, but now he was gonna take Sean in as his pick up and deliver boy. Just so Roxy could at least see her brother, when they were not in school. He hated seeing Roxy this upset.

"It'll be alright," Han said letting her go and leading her down to his room. He shared his room with a lot of ladies over the years but tonight she needed a friend. She was always like this after a visit to the Major's home. He always found ways to cut her down and make her feel like shit. Han swore if he got a chance he would knock that man's head off. "Come on," He said helping her take off her jacket, Thats when he saw it!

There was a large bruise on her arm in the shape of a hand print. Morimoto's hand print. Han felt his anger boil! How dare he handle one of Han's girls like that! Han was very protective of his cars, girl's, and job. In that order. But this just made him madder then ever. He sat down with her on his bed, his back against the large black headboard.

Roxy settled in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder and just closed her eyes. She needed the closeness right now, something she never got with Morimoto. That man just wanted one thing all the time! Roxy sniffed softly and felt Han hold onto her tightly. "I'm sorry for slapping you." She muttered softly.

Han just chuckled. "Don't mention it, I can't feel my face anymore because of all the times a girl has slapped me." He joked making Roxy giggle.

"Does that make what? One?" She taunted him gaining a laugh from both of them. "All the girls love you." She muttered and slowly felt herself start to drift off. She was in need of a full nights sleep. With no sex! She couldn't handle it tonight.

Once Han knew she was sleeping he gently slid them both down on the bed and let her head rest on the pillow, he knew she would be comfortable here. A soft bed, satin black sheet, -was it gay? Hell no! He was good to his ladies! The loved the satin sheets.-

Once he had her comfortable he laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "All but one," He muttered about her girl comment. He carelessly lifted his hand and tucked some of her fire red hair out of her face and behind her ear. Han let his hand rest on her shoulder and slowly let his fingers trace down her bare arms, then to her side, his fingers stopped when he reached her exposed stomach. He was amazed on how soft her skin was, He just watched his fingers trace every scar, and mark on her stomach, hearing her make a small content, almost like a purring sound, before he finally realized what he was doing. "Fuck," He jerked his hand away and rolled over, his back facing Roxy and just laid there trying to fall asleep.

Roxy slowly opened her eyes and looked over to see Han no longer facing her. She just bit her lip and closed her eyes praying that she would fall asleep for real this time!

-----------------------------------------------------

**(a/n) :: Bad? Yes! Oh well. Tell me what you think and what you wanna see happen! I need to knooooow. Please review. YES I"M BEGGING.**


	4. The After Math then DK place

**Chapter 4---- **_The after Math_

**(A/n) :: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... Tigerwhisper, Wrestlemania21, Syraka, and Scottishgal12 for your reviews! **

**---------------------------------------**

The next morning Han slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to where Roxy was laying, or where she was when he went to sleep. He shot up in bed to find himself all alone. "Roxy?" He called looking around the room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled himself out of the bed and towards the shower. He was gonna kill Roxy for just up and leaving him today! Normally she would at least tell him she was leaving.

He was convinced something was up with Roxy. She had been acting weird around him for a while. Even before Sean got here, she was always caught giving him glances, and rushing off on him a bit. But he just shrugged it off. If something was wrong with Roxy she would tell him. She always could open up to him.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

Roxy decided to walk to school today. She didn't feel like driving and getting Sean into more trouble. She let her bag drag the ground behind her as she made her way through the busy street's of Tokyo.

"Rox!" She heard the very southern voice of her dear brother call out to her. She stopped and turned around quickly to see him pushing his way through the crowd up to her. "Hey," He said stopping in front of her giving her a sad look. "Look Rox, I'm sorry about dad! He had no right to go off on you like this. I told him before I left , that you tried to stop me from racing...and that he owes you an apology," He started Roxy just gave a small laugh and started walking again.

"He owes me more then that." She muttered as she kept walking to school with Sean right beside her.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked taking her bag from her and throwing it over his shoulder like he was.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Lets just get to school. I missed yesterday so I have to come up with some cool excuse." She laughed nudging Sean on his arm with her elbow making Sean smile slightly.

"Just tell them you were sick." Sean said shrugging as they walked up to the school.

"Used it, I'll just say...nothing." She laughed as they entered the school. Their smiles quickly turned into frowns when they entered the building. All conversations stopped and all eyes were on Sean. Both stopped and just looked around at all the kids watching and whispering. "Talk about being uncomfortable." Roxy muttered to Sean.

Roxy and Sean just slowly started to their first class. "Glad to see you making an impact here in little Tokyo." Roxy said as they finally made it to their first class which sadly, they shared with all of DKs little crowd.

--------------------------- **(A/N);; I'm skipping school again because I HATE typing about school so it will kinda fade into after school like the movie so please don't say it was rushed. LOL**---------------------------

Through the day the weird looks and whispers were gone. No one even gave it a second thought. Now that School was over Sean and Roxy were heading outside on their way to get some food. The two of them skipped lunch not wanting to put of with people watching them like some science experiment gone wrong.

Roxy had her bag thrown over her shoulder as Sean unbuttoned his school jacket and shirt. Roxy had a hold of Sean's bag just keeping her eyes on the pavement when Sean came to a sudden stop. Roxy walked right into Sean and jerked her head up to see why he stopped. She looked in the direction her brother was then she saw the all too familiar orange and black RX7 on the other side of the road. "Shit." She said throwing Sean's bag over her other shoulder as Sean made his way up to Han who was leaning on his car.

Roxy followed her brother making sure nothing bad was gonna happen to Sean. Han just looked over Sean for a quick moment then nodded to the car. "Get in," He ordered as Sean just stood still.

"I'll get you, your money." He said not really wanting to get in that car. Roxy just glared at Han who wasn't even acknowledging the fact she was alive.

"Why you talkin' like you have a choice?" Han snapped making Roxy smirk slightly. Sean look like he had just been bitch slapped. Which he had been, verbally, that is. Han just walked to the driver side door and jumped in the car waiting on Sean who just looked at his sister.

"You better go, I'll take your bag and give it back to you later." She smiled and gave Sean a tight hug.

"Shit," Sean said walking around to the passenger side and jumping in the car with Han. Roxy walked over to the side of the car and looked in at Han who finally glanced up at him. "Take care of my brother." She said softly, more like a soft beg.

Han smirked and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Roxy, who shoved it down inside her shirt, tucked away safely in her bra. "Tell DK I'll bring the rest of the shipment to his place tonight in person." Han winked then took off leaving Roxy standing in the middle of the street alone.

Sean watched Han give Roxy what looked like over three grand. He turned his eyes to Han as they took off. "What was that?" He asked worried Roxy was into something she shouldn't be. "Why did you give Roxy all that money?"

Han looked over at Sean with an amused look on his face. "What? She works for me. She delivers things to DK while I pick up my own side deals. She keeps him happy until I get the rest of the shipment over to DK. Your sister is my partner, kinda like Morimoto is to Dk." He explained but Sean still was completely lost. Who was Morimoto?

"Don't you mean your bitch?" Sean asked harshly as he looked out the window. Han just laughed and shook his head. Sean had that same hard ass streak that Roxy did. He knew keeping these two together would never get dull.

Roxy started on her way to DK's place when she heard her name being called out loudly. She turned around and saw Morimoto waiting for her on the opposite side of the street. "Need a ride?" He called out with a smirk. Roxy smiled and ran across the street over to him and threw her arms around his neck, she pushed him back against his car, her body pressed to his and planted a rough kiss on his lips. "I take that as a yes?" He asked when she broke off the kiss.

"Yes," She laughed walking over to the other door and jumping in the driver's seat. "I need to see DK." She said as Morimoto got in the passenger side. "I have a little something for him. " She told him as she took off towards DKs storage room. Roxy really loved driving Morimoto's car! It ran like a dream! Not to mention she drove his car better then he did!

"Where were you last night?" Morimoto asked reaching over and running his hand up her knee, to her thigh and under her skirt. Roxy shivered and gripped the wheel tightly. She kept her eyes on the road and bit back a small whimper. Shockingly he was being gentle with her! Even if it was just touching her leg, it drove her crazy.

"I was tired, and I couldn't handle another sex romp." She smirked and looked over at him. Morimoto's smirk only grew as he ran his hand down her leg to her knee again then completely removed his hand. Roxy growled at the loss of contact.

"Rested up enough yet?" He asked softly as Roxy turned her head and looked over at him with a wide grin. She said nothing but just nodded her head quickly. She knew she shouldn't be messing around with him! But she couldn't help it! She was addicted to him! It had to be something with his bad boy image. Not mention, he had plenty of ways to please a girl! And he did that very well.

Once at DKs Roxy parked the Z around back and Morimoto and Roxy both out of t he car. Roxy walked up to Morimoto and wrapped her arm around his waist, as his arm fell across her shoulders pulling her close to him. Both headed in the back door and came up to DK's little office. One of the people who guarded the door knocked twice then opened the door letting the two of them inside.

Dk looked up from his computer to see Roxy release Morimoto and walk right up to his desk and walk around the back of the desk in front of him and sat her self up on the desk in front of him and smirked. "I have something for you," She said with a grin.

Morimoto watched her then sat himself down on the couch and grabbed the remote for the tv and started flipping the channels. DK just gave Roxy an amused look as he leaned back in his large leather chair and propped his feet up on the desk beside Roxy who just crossed her legs and just smiled down at DK. "And what's that?" He asked looking her over quickly.

Roxy winked and sat back and reached inside her school shirt and pulled the wad of cash out from her bar and held it in her hand. "Part of the shipment." She said waving it in front of DK who just chuckled and held out his hand. "Han said he would bring you the rest...in PERSON." She giggled dropping the rolled up cash in Dk's waiting hand.

"It's late." Dk said opening a door on his desk and tossing he cash inside before closing it.

Roxy gave him a weird look and arched an eyebrow. "You think Han's gonna cheat you out of money?" She asked as DK stood up and was now eye level with her as she sat on the desk. "You know he is good for the cash. He'll give it to you tonight. He's just running a little behind." Roxy added as Dk just leaned in and placed both hands on either side of her making her lean back on the desk.

"He better show up with all the cash." Dk warned then stood up and sat back down in his seat and went back to working on his computer. Roxy said nothing else she just jumped up and scurried over to Morimoto and sat herself down beside him and threw her legs over his and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Morimoto just smiled and began to just rub her legs. Roxy smiled and watched him. "What are you doing?" She asked wit ha small giggle. Morimoto just smiled and pulled her even closer by her legs making her slid across the leather couch. She was now pretty much sitting on his lap as he began kissing her neck and any exposed flesh he could get to. Roxy just whimpered softly and titled her head back giving him better access.

Roxy felt his hand go up her leg and under her skirt. She moved her neck away from his lips, and replaced it with her own lips on his. She pulled him closer to her almost so he was lying on top of her. She ran her hands under his school jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

"HEY!" Dk yelled out making them both jump and sit up right. "Not on my couch!" DK ranted in Japanese. "You wanna do that don't do it on my couch!" He warned as Roxy got up and smiled at DK and just held in her giggles. "Sorry Dk, we'll just...yea." She muttered then took Morimoto by the hand and pulled him to the door. How did she forget she was on Dk's couch?

"We'll be back in thirty minutes," Morimoto said as Roxy frowned.

"Or forty five," Roxy shot back.

"An hour?" Morimoto asked Roxy who glared at him.

"Two hours!" She joked as Morimoto laughed and shook his head..

"In two hours?" Dk asked watching the two very amused. "Damn well have fun." He laughed popping Morimoto on the head making him laugh as the two ran outside the room to his car.

----------------------------**WARNING THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! but not too graphic DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE! (Wrestlemania21 this is for you who wanted some Roxy/Morimoto love) **------------------------------

Once the in the car Morimoto drove up on top of DK's mountain. Where they both were taught how to drift. Morimoto was taught by DK, and Roxy was taught by Han. They were both silent until they reached the top of the mountain and found out they were both alone!

Morimoto parked the car off to the side and glanced over at Roxy who smirked and unbuckled herself and slid over the middle console, and shifter. He just smirked and slid his seat back and leaned back as she sat herself down on his lap straddling him as she started kissing his neck lightly. He closed his eyes and growled as he put his hands on her legs and pushed her skirt up and bunched it around her hips as he moved his head and captured her lips with his.

Roxy smiled best she could into the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and threw it into passenger seat. Roxy felt his hands leave her hips and tug her tie off followed by her sweater vest, then unbuttoned her shirt but left it on her just hanging open in front of him so he could see her bra.

Roxy quickly striped him of his under shirt and let her hands wonder down to his belt. "In a hurry are we?" Morimoto asked as he kissed down her cheek, jaw, neck, until he got to her chest.

Roxy just moaned and nodded. "Yes! It took us forty five minutes to get here and I haven't been able to sit still the whole ride up here. Now please!" She whined pushing her hips down on his. The weight of her hips on his put a lot of pressure on him. He whimpered and moved his hands to his own belt and hurried up on getting it undone along with his pants.

"Do you have anything?" Roxy asked running her hands down his bare chest. He might be skinny, but he was sure as hell ripped for such a skinny guy. Morimoto nodded and pushed her back so she was leaning on the steering wheel. He started rummaging around in the glove box until he pulled out what he was looking for.

Roxy was shocked on how quick he was cause before she knew what was going on she felt him pull her hips down on him quickly. Roxy gasped feeling him inside of her. She let her head fall to his shoulder and kept still. She needed to get use to him again. True they did this a lot, but still, she wanted to be comfortable.

Once she was use to the feeling again she raised her head and locked eyes with him, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he pulled her hips down towards him a bit more making them both moan with pleasure. Morimoto ran his hands up her hips to her sides and all the way up to her upper back pulling her chest against his. Roxy gasped feeling the skin on skin contact.

One thing about their sexual run ins, beside the moans, pants, grunts, and groans, they never spoke! Never moaned each others name. Both were scared they would blurt out something they would regret. Roxy always felt like blurting out, "I love you," But she never spoke during sex. She didn't move Morimoto, and he didn't love her. They were just having fun with each other.

----------------------------------------------------(**(I know it was very sucky I just didn't know how Graphic to make it, Cause I do write a lot of sex stuff but you cant really post it all here. So please don't bash the sex scene!)))**------------

**----Later that night---**

"You're in the pick up deliver business now," Han said to Sean as he drove Han's favorite car down the highway. "I might call you week or once an hour." He said as Sean just smirked. "I don't care if you sick or in bed with Beyonce, I call you show." Han added as he looked back out at the setting sun.

"Only if you teach me how to drift." Sean said with a shrug. Han just looked over at Sean and smirked.

"This isn't a negotiation," Han said firmly. He was beginning to like this kid. He acted a lot like Roxy. Roxy also used a line kinda like that when she first got here.

"I wasn't negotiating," Sean added just a firm as Han gave a slight chuckle. "Take this exit then take a left." Han ordered Sean who just nodded and got on the off ramp. "We have one last stop to make." He said reaching in his pocket for an envelope of money.

"Dk's?" Sean asked as Han just nodded. Sean just nodded his head slowly and drove Han to Dk's place. On the way Sean stopped by an alley to let some girls that looked like streetwalkers in their short short little skirts and skimpy tops. Sean couldn't help his eyes go over those girls.

"No way! Not for your eyes bro. Those girls belong to the Yaks." Han said watching the girls walk down the alley. "Yakuza. You don't go down that street unless you're invited. And if you are invited you better make your peace with God first." Han said looking back at Sean who was eyeing the men in the street.

"Shouldn't they be in black suits?" Sean asked since he did watch a lot of movies back home.

"They wear black suits to funerals. They go to a lot of funerals." Han said looking at the men as well. "Come on...lets go. I have a party to get to." Han said as Sean just nodded and drove to DK's place.Which to Sean looked like a casino. Once he stopped the car Sean followed Han into the building, through the sliding glass doors. Sean was met with a loud sound of coins falling, and loud gaming machines!

Sean looked around amazed on how crowded this place was. However he kept up with Han and followed him to a storage room in the back of the building. When Sean walked in he looked around and saw DK, morimoto, Roxy and two other guys sitting at the table. Roxy was in a chair beside Morimoto leaning back against him. He had one arm drapped over her shoulders as he played some game. Roxy was no longer in her school uniform. But in a black and pink plaid mini skirt, a black tank top and some knee high lace up the front boots.

Sean arched an eyebrow at his sister. She had changed so much since when she was a kid. She would never wear something like that! Once they were both inside they all got really quiet. Han looked at Roxy who sat up and gave him a small smile. Morimoto just glared at Han while DK shot a death glare at Sean. He then motioned for everyone else to leave. Only Han, Sean, Morimoto, Roxy and DK remained in the room. "What's he doing here?" DK asked as Sean just bit his lip trying to keep from snapping.

"He's paying me back for that crumpled beer car sitting in my Garage." Han said fixing himself a drink.

"I hope he's not driving." Morimoto said as Han threw the money down to DK. Sean just smirked at Morimoto then looked to Roxy who moved over to the newly empty seat at the table. "Gai-jin!" Morimoto called out to Sean as Roxy turned around and pushed Morimoto on the arm. She hated it when people called her brother that. "Tell me, when is your next race. I'd really like to be there." He said taunting Sean.

"Why not be in it?" Sean shot back making Roxy smirk and just look at Han who fixed himself another drink.

"You are really a badass cowboy. Or do you just act like one?" Morimoto shot at Sean in Japanese. Roxy rolled her eyes and got up and wondered over to Han and started fixing herself a drink now. Everywhere Sean went he made a scene.

"You heard me!" Sean said not backing down at all.

Now DK wondered back over to the table after he had hidden away all the money and put what Roxy gave him this afternoon, with what Han just gave him. "Ready to lose another car Han?" DK asked sitting back down as Roxy quickly downed a shot.

"I'm ready to take that 86' Corolla off your hands." Han said calmly. Roxy just smiled as DK started to chuck. Roxy just winked at Han and poured another shot.

"Alright," Dk said also very calmly, but highly amused. "But up the 72' Skyline." He challenged. Roxy froze! She built that car up! That was her Mona Lisa! Before she could sallow her shot and protest Han had agreed to this challenge. "What do you think Morimoto huh?" Morimoto just made a face at Sean who smirked. "What about you Roxy?" Dk asked Roxy who turned around with a new shot of something and sat herself down beside Morimoto.

"Since that is MY skyline Han just upped. Sean, you better kick his ass." She said taunting Morimoto who just frowned and pulled her back into him sending her drink all over her. DK and Roxy just started laughing as Roxy punched Morimoto in the arm kinda hard.

"Get him outta here. We have business to discuss." Dk said as Han motioned for Sean to wait outside. Han just smirked at Roxy and sat down beside her as Sean left the room. Roxy just smiled at Han and looked over to DK who was shoving game pieces into the compartment on the table. "You're shipment's late," DK said as Han started eating some kinda of stick thing Roxy wasn't sure what it was.

"Since when are you so worried about the details?" Han asked as Roxy just sipped her shot.

"When is the shipment arriving Han?" Dk asked a bit more forcefully. Roxy froze and looked at Han. Another shipment? What was Han hiding from her? How much more did they owe Dk? What was Han doing behind her back?

"Just sit pretty and let me handle it." Han answered patting DK on the shoulder who just frowned and looked at Roxy. Roxy just looked at table top and kept sipping her drink slowly. She wasn't scared to admit she was a little bit scared of DK.


	5. the night before the morning after

Chapter 5 -- Welcome To The Night Before The Morning After.

**A/N::: Okay I dont know how old Han really is, so I'm gonna say, 24! Wootwoot! And let me know what you think of this chapter! **

Roxy just kept silent during the whole Han meeting with DK. They kept talking about shipments which made Roxy want to know what else Han was keeping from her. Han made sure not to bring up what the shipments were. Once Han convinced DK that the shipments would show up and he shouldn't worry about it, Han finally got up to leave.

Roxy watched Han leave then excused herself from the table and ran out after Han to find him watching Neela and Sean talk. Roxy walked up behind Han and pushed him lightly. "More shipments?" She squealed but tried to keep her voice down. She didn't want to throw their business into the street. "How much more do you owe him? Or better yet, what the fuck are you hiding from me?" Roxy snapped getting Sean and Neela's attention.

"Not now Rox." Han said looking over at Sean as he took a step towards them.

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Roxy shouted pointing a finger at him. "No one calls me Rox but Sean. It's Roxy to you...and all of Tokyo!" She said firmly as Han turned around and glared at her. "What ever happened to fifty percent of something is better then one hundred percent of nothing?" Roxy said lowering her voice. "Because I don't think I'm getting fifty percent of anything anymore." She added.

"Can we talk about this later?" Han asked softly looking around at the people who were watching them. "Come to the garage and I'll let you in on everything. It's just some side deals Dk doesn't know about yet." Han said as Roxy cooled down a bit. "Okay? I'll see you at the garage..." Han said as he motioned for Sean to come over. Sean nodded to Neela and headed to the car. "Why can't you find a nice Japanese girl like the rest of the white guys around here?" Han asked as Neela passed.

Neela just smirked and turned to face Han who was grinning at her. "And why cant you find a nice white girl like the rest of the Japanese guys around here?" She asked making Han laugh a little bit. "Lets start with the one at the front of you car Han." Neela said nodding her head to Roxy who froze and went as white as a sheet.

-She didn't just say that?- Roxy thought as she looked up at Han to see his smile faded as well and he just slowly glanced at her. Roxy felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "Because white girls aren't as fun in bed as Models...right Han?" Roxy said walking past Han to her car.

Neela looked at Han and smirked as he frowned at Roxy's comment then looked back to Neela. "Or would you even know?" She asked not knowing if Han had been a girl like Roxy before. Most girls he was with were girls who knew they were beautiful. Roxy seemed to have a hard time seeing herself as pretty.

Han just gave a fake smile and got in the car with Sean who was looking at Han strangely. "Let's go." He said as he just slumped down in his seat as Sean took off and got on the highway. "Get off when you get to the exit that will take you to the docks." He said as Sean just nodded.

"Everything okay back there?" Sean asked looking over at Han who looked, sad.

"I can handle DK." Han said with a nod as he kept his eyes on the passing buildings.

Sean just smirked and turned his eyes back to the road. "I wasn't talking about DK." He said as Han tensed up and just bit his lower lip. "What's going on with you and Roxy? Why is she mixed up with DK if he's Yakuza?" Sean asked as Han just shook his head.

"His uncle is Yakuza." Han corrected, "He's just playing gangster in his little storage room." Han said as he picked at the hem of his shirt. He really didn't wanna talk about Roxy right now. "But we need him." Han said about Roxy and himself. "It keeps Uncle Kamata from poking around to much."

"What do ya mean?" Sean asked trying to piece all this together.

"His uncle gets a piece of action from everyone on this turf. We're on his turf." Han explained looking back at the window. "Like Roxy said, fifty percent of something is better then one hundred percent of nothing." He muttered as Sean just looked over at Han wanting more answers.

Han could feel Sean;s eyes burning a hole in him. "Roxy is my partner. She gets fifty percent of what ever we both pull in. She hangs out with DKs crowd as what you might call a spy, for me. She lets me know what's going down, if they are catching on to our side deals. Or if Uncle Kamata is coming to town so we can both leave town until he leaves." Han said explaining how Roxy got mixed up in all this.

"So how did you meet Roxy?" Sean asked wanting to know more about his sister's past.

Han smirked and laughed. "It's kinda a long story. But..." Han said turning to look at Sean. "Roxy showed up one day when she was about ten or eleven. Right after her mother died and ya'lls father got stationed here. Some how she made her way to the races and I saw her walking around looking so out of place. She just kinda just started hanging around the decks. I don't know if she told you about why she lives with me?" Han asked.

"No," Sean muttered trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Well. She never really go along with your dad. He wanted to control her and he blamed her for your parents splitting. So one day they got into a fight which ended up in a black eye for her not from him hitting her, but throwing a beer bottle. She came to the races with everything she owned, I saw her there, found out what happened and took her in. She has been with my crew for years." Han said as Sean just tried to take all this in. "I really wasn't the one who took her in, this was back when I rolled with a different crowd. A guy I called Dom, he took her in, and took care of her until he left. He said she was family. When he left I swore I would take care of her. Then DK came along and we started working for him. That was a long time ago." Han said with a shrug.

"Have you raced DK?" Sean asked as Han just shook his head and looked back at the window. "Why not? Is he that good?" She asked with a smirk as Han just chuckled.

"What's the point of a race?" Han asked as Sean just shrugged.

"To see if I'm better then the other guy." Sean laughed as Han just glanced over at him. "It just proves you're faster thats all, If I'm gonna be in a race it's gota be for something important. Or else why do it at all?" Han said thinking of what he would race for if he had to race. There wasn't much.

"So why are you letting me race?" Sean asked. He knew he was asking a lot almost too many questions.

"Because you're DK's kryptonite." Han laughed as Sean just chuckled slightly. "Now stop asking questions." Han chuckled.

"Last one I swear." Sean said shaking his head. "Do you have a thing going on with my sister?" Sean asked bluntly making Han look over at him quickly.

"What?" Han asked completely surprised by Sean's question.

"You heard me..." Sean said as a Skyline flew past them at a very high speed. Sean smirked and looked over at Han who just looked at Sean and nodded giving him the 'Go-ahead'. Sean smiled like a kid told they could open their christmas presents early. He flipped the switch to the NOS tank in the back and put both hands on the wheel and pressed one of the NOS buttons making the car jerk then take off.

Sean smiled brightly at how fast the car went, that was until he passed a cop car sitting on the side of the road. "Oh shit!" He said as they passed the cops at 197 Mph. "What the.." Sean said noticing the cops didn't move or turn their lights on.

Han just sat in his seat silently. "Police cars here are only factory tuned. If you can do better then 180K they know they cant catch you. So they don't even try." Han said as Sean just smiled evilly.

"Ya know what. I'm beginning to like this country already." Sean said then stepped on the gas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy parked her car out back of Han's garage and walked in through the back door. She could hear the party music going on inside. She didn't see Han, or Sean yet. They must have taken the long way back. Roxy then took off to her room to get changed.

Once in her room she quickly ripped off her clothes and on some tight black low rise jeans. She knew the girls here would all be in short little dresses. So she didn't wanna look the same by wearing her short skirt. Roxy just pulled a black and green tube top type of shirt and threw it on. She then slipped on some boots that went over her jeans and stopped in the middle of her calf.

She pulled her hair out of the clip and let it fall down her back in soft curls. She touched up her make up and headed back out of her room to see if Sean and Han had gotten back yet. On her way up the steps she heard Sean talking. "So it's mine?" Sean asked as Roxy walked up behind him.

"Yea!" Han said as Roxy noticed the two girls all over him. She just bit back her growl.

"And you can wreck it anyway you like." Earl taunted to Sean who frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Shut up you prick!" Reiko snapped at Earl not like the two models in Earls lap.

"Hey!" Earl said in his defense. "You can either drift or you cant!" He said as the girls just laughed. Roxy smiled loving the relationship between Reiko and Earl.

"Don't mess with me, you drift nerd!" She shot back in Japanese at him not looking at him. None of them had notcied Roxy even wondered up to them.

"What?" Earl asked also in Japanese. "Is someone on the rag?" He asked making her go pale and wide eyed.

"Ya know, " Roxy said getting everyones attention. "You get use to them after a while." She said with a grin as Sean just smirked. "Tomorrow they'll be fucking on the couch."

Earl just smirked and glared up at Roxy. "And you! At least I don't wonder around here stealing glances at Han every chance I get when I think he's not looking. And then go fuck some drift king wannabe because you cant get with Han." He shot making Han freeze. All eyes turned to Roxy to see what she would say to that.

Roxy just laughed and leaned down closer to Earl. "Oh no!" She said shaking her head. "I fuck that drift king wannabe cause he's got a huge,'" she stopped and smirked. "Engine." She said making all the girls giggle. "And he knows how to use it." She winked making all the girls turn to Roxy.

"Really? Is Morimoto really...ya know." One asked as Han began getting uncomfortable hearing all this.

"Oh yea! Just today on top of the mountain, guess what he did to me, first he," she started then Twinkie ran up to all of them screaming.

"Damn man! I didn't know you could get puke on the ceiling?" He said in disbelief.

"Damn models." Roxy said making Han laugh. The two models next to him popped him on he side of the head. "Get a mop Twink," Han said as Twinkie shook his head quickly.

"Twinkie!" Reiko snapped at him making all eyes turn to her. "You found it, you clean it." She yelled at him in Japanese.

"I think its the rookies job." Twinkie said pointing at Sean who just glared at him.

Han just looked at Sean and smirked. "Welcome to the night before the morning after!" He said as Twinkie threw his arm over Sean's shoulders.

"Every big hitter has to do his time in the shitter." Twinkie said making Roxy laugh as Twinkie and Sean wondered off to find this puke.

"NOW," Earl said glaring at Roxy who just giggled and looked down at him. "Back to you and your pathetic way of coping with not being able to get anyone but that drift jerk." Earl said making Roxy cross her arms over her chest. "Is he the only boy you have ever kissed?"

Now Roxy was getting pissed. "I have kissed a lot of guys, And I'm sure as hell not scared to make a move on some one I like, but I kiss who I want when I want not to just fit in. Like you and those girls on your lap. Do they know you're still a virgin?" She asked as the girls sat up and looked at Earl as he went pale and everyone started laughing.

"She's ...lying." Earl said choking a bit. "Okay then Roxy, if you're not scared to make a move, prove it." Earl said as Roxy just cocked an eyebrow. She said nothing but just shrugged and walked over to Han and pushed the models out of the way and grabbed him by the jacket collar and pulled him closer and pressed her lips passionately on his. Han froze for a moment but let his eyes drift shut and he returned her kiss, letting his lips move against hers as his hands found their way to her neck pulling her in closer.

The whole room fell silent as they watched Han and Roxy kiss each other for the first time. Reiko smiled and looked over at Earl who just smiled and winked. They all knew of the feelings Roxy and Han had for each other. It went so much deeper then just partners, but they never confessed it to each other, or themselves for that matter. Roxy finally realized what she just did and pulled away quickly.

"See." She squeaked out. Her knees went weak. She had just planted a passionate, hot kiss on Han in front of the while garage. "Well, I'm gonna go find my brother now then I'm going to bed." She said then started walking off. "And never wake me up." She whispered then hurried off to her room. Forgetting about Sean or anything else. She was so embarrassed she did that.

She flopped down on her bed and started cursing her self for falling for Earl's sneaky ways! "I thought you were gonna find Sean." Han asked coming into her room and shutting the door.

"Well I got tired form the walk here." She lied not looking at him. She didn't want to explain where that kiss came from.

"Ah, I see." Han said sitting on the bed beside her and leaned over her looking down at her. "Mind telling me what that was?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Roxy tensed up and bit her lip and rolled over on her stomach and just looked at the wall. "I dont know what that was. It was Earl being sneaky." She muttered resting her arms under her chin. Han just laid down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and gave a soft purring sound.

"You're like a cat." He teased leaning in and kissing along her neck. Roxy shivered and turned her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. His hand just went further down her back until they were resting on her lower back.

"What are you doing?" Roxy asked holding in a moan as he rolled her over and started kissing down her neck to her chest. stopping at her tube top and working his way back up. "Please don't. " She said sitting up and pushing him away. "I don't want things to get weird around us now. You said don't mix pleasure in with work! No matter how bad you want it." She said turning to face him.

"So you do want it?" He asked sitting up and turning to face her.

Roxy just gave him a weird look. "Of course! I have wanted it since I was fifteen!" She said as if he should have known that. "I'll admit it. I want you, but I can't have you!" She said sadly.

"Why can't you?" He asked wanting to know where she was coming from on this. "Because of the models?" He asked pointing out the door.

"Yes, and more then that!" She said looking up at him.

"Like what?" He asked not seeing a problem.

"How about that your twenty-four, about to turn twenty-five!" She said as he just kept quiet. "And I'm about to turn eight-teen. If my father found out I want to be with you he would send me to America and have you're ass thrown in jail! And I wont risk that!"

Han just sighed and knew she was right. "Okay, that makes enough sense. There is an age difference, and our partner ship is more important then our sexual needs." He said trying to keep this in his mind. "Our job comes first...agreed?" He asked sticking his hand out to her in a truce.

"Agreed." She said with a grin as she shook his hand. "No go back to you're hoes." She teased him nudging him with her elbow, He just smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I'll talk to you about the shipments later. Let me get rid of these girls." He winked as Roxy just laughed and laid across the bed. "Okay," She laughed as he left.


	6. Saturday, Showers, and Shopping

**Chapter 6 – "A nice long shower"**

**((A/N:: **_I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've been going through a lot of crap lately but since so many people wanted an update I made myself write another chapter. I have every intent of finishing this story but please bear with me. I was young and not so good at writing when I started this, now I'm older and still no good. ^_^ But this update is for the people who keep asking for updates. Feel free to E-mail me or whatever it takes to get an update. I've just been busy for the past few years. _**_Please forgive any typos! _**_This was written at 3am and my eyes were starting to cross. But it has been years since I wrote anything like this. This chapter was 12 pages long when I typed it so I shortened it to 9. Chapter 7 is coming next weekend, or sooner. Sean will also be making more of an appearance in upcoming chapters. _

_**For all the people ready to see Han and Roxy get together, this chapter is leading up to a pretty good one. I'm sorry if you don't like what I did with Morimoto in this chapter but the dudes a douche! (^_^)**_

_**Chapter contains a mild sexy shower episode so if you don't like it, skip down a good ways.**_

_**Please Read and Review. But be nice, it's been a while LOL **_

**_WARNING:: Neela is gonna be a little OOC but the way I look it at, she has a rep to protect around everyone else, being with DK and all, and with the way she acts with Sean, Roxy is her way of cutting loose and having a good time just being a teenager. :: END A/N)) _**

Groaning softly, Roxy rolled herself over on her bed as she slowly began to wake up. Her head began to pound as the punishment for sleeping so hard and for so long started to take its vengeance. "Oh God in Heaven.." She growled placing the palm of her hand to her forehead as if that might ease the pain. Slowly she began to wake up a bit more, she cracked her eyes open and saw the dimly lit room start to come into focus. "-I'm never sleeping this late again." She groaned before leaning over to look at the clock, she knew it was late, but just how late. "Five o'clock!" She screamed sitting up so quickly that she flipped herself off the bed onto the floor. "I'm late!" She yelped to herself as she jumped up and bolted for the closet.

Flinging the doors open she she reached for her school uniform but then froze, "Wait a second-" She sighed before shaking her head at her own stupidity, "-schools over at three-thirty and it's Saturday you dumbass." She scolded herself before giggling softly. Gaining what little composure she had because of being so groggy, Roxy reached away from her school uniform towards a simple t-shirt that was a baby blue color, and extremely low cut in the front. She loved it, it made her feel sexy with out looking slutty.

Roxy went about her room grabbing up clothes, panties, a bra, and a pair of fitted denim jeans that would hug her waist perfectly. Roxy rubbed her eyes sleepily as she slowly made her way into the bathroom for a quick, much needed shower. Once underneath the warm water Roxy let out a sigh and placed her pounding forehead against the cold tile wall. "I'm fucked." She whimpered as the images from last night came flooding back to her. That damn kiss kept playing in her mind like a record stuck on repeat. Also what happened in her bed room also was fresh on her mind. ~Why did I turn him way?~ She asked herself before leaning back away from the wall, while she began to slowly wash her hair and rub her scalp with her finger tips. ~The way he kissed my neck-~ She sighed dreamily as she let her eyes flutter closed as if she could still feel his kiss against her skin. The thought alone was enough to get her a little aroused. "Shit." She cursed herself as she dipped her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

As she rinsed her hair she started to let her mind wonder. What kind of a lover was he? Was he gentle or rough? Did he care about the girls needs or just his own? He must be able to use it well if so many girls kept going after him like he was a prize. Roxy smiled at the thought, ~I bet its a great lover.~ She told herself mentally. ~I bet he satisfies his girls before himself.~ She thought as the image of him down between her legs made her knees go weak. She could picture the whole thing, rubbing her legs and hips while he worked that skilled tongue of his. Then she found herself wondering about the love making. She had really only had rough and intense sex with out feelings but she knew he wouldn't be like that. ~I bet he says sweet things to her while he making love.~ She thought as she got another mental image of Han's and her own body entangled in what would look like a scene from a good romance movie. Panting, and moaning while still holding each other as close as possible in an attempt to get closer, she could picture him as clear as day going at a steady pace, doing his best to make it last until both were nearing their ends together. She knew he would never leave his girl hanging like that.

Roxy let her mind wonder so much that when she came but to the real world she hand one hand placed firmly against the tile wall doing it's best to hold her up while the other was busy doing something else. "Oh God what in the Hell am I doing?" She moaned out to herself but couldn't bring herself to stop, she hadn't been this aroused in forever. Throwing her head back she turned her back against the wall and let both hands wonder her body. Why was she doing this while thinking about one of her best friends and business partner. Leaning her head back against the wall she brought one hand up and tangled it in her hair before giving a slight tug. "Yes.." She panted as she felt her release get closer and she still couldn't stop herself. She had never though of him this way before, true she wanted him, but she never thought about him with such lust and desire before. "Uuh-ooh-H-Han!" She moaned out before she saw flashes of white before her eyes and she let herself slump back against the wall panting like a mad woman. "Fuck." She whimpered as she just leaned there for a while. Once she caught her breath she scolded herself for her actions and quickly finished up with her shower.

Roxy quickly toweled dried her hair as best she could before running a comb through the mess of curly red hair. After a quick blow drying Roxy applied a light layer of make up, blue eye shadow, and silver eye liner before getting dressed. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail that left a few loose strands falling in her face, which actually turned out to be quite cute seeing as how her hair just curled today like no other.

After putting on her shoes Roxy ventured to her closet and opened to the door to see her self in her full length mirror. She smiled and approved herself for her sloppy Saturday outfit. Roxy went about grabbing up her keys, cash, ID and cell phone before slinging open the door to her room, she didn't even step foot out of room until she found herself face to face with Han. "Shit!" She jumped and backed into the room.

He just looked at her with a blank stare. "Sorry." He spoke softly before quickly turning his eyes down the hall. "Um, listen, Neela's here to see you. She's in the garage area." Han said before turning to walk off quickly.

"Hey wait," Roxy called after him taking note at how weird he was acting just now. He was never this short with her before. She watched as he stopped and slowly turned to face her. "Why didn't you come back last night?" She asked seeing his cheeks were a slight shade of red.

"You feel asleep." He answered quickly as he just stared at her. Something about the way he was looking at her made her a bit uncomfortable. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. "I really didn't have the heart to wake you up." Han added very softly as he locked eyes with her.

"Oh." She muttered before bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth. "You okay?" She finally asked wondering if he was mad at her for rejecting him last night. But that wouldn't make any sense! He seemed to understand her last night. Why would he care so much now?

Han gave his ever cocky smirk, that Roxy could tell was forced, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine sweetie pie." He said with a wink.

Roxy just laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "You're a dork." She said to his 'sweetie pie' comment. "But I love you, even if you do always pull those lame pet names." She teased him before turning to walk off. She knew he was lying but she wasn't gonna push the matter. If something was really wrong he would tell her. He always did.

"They make your day admit it." Han called after her, his smile slowly fading as he watched her walk off.

"I'll never admit it!" She yelled back before disappearing around the corner out of sight, leaving him standing alone in the hall with a confused look on his face.

Han stood there for what felt like forever until he finally snapped out of his little daydream, and rushed to his room. He practically kicked the door open and with lightening speed, he slammed it back shut and locked it. He wanted to be alone...he had to be alone. After what he just heard, he needed some alone time of his own. Flopping back on his bed he shut his eyes tightly and ran a hand through his hair as images of what it must have looked like started filling his head. Judging by the sounds he heard, it must have been really sexy. "Why are you doing this to me Roxy?" He whimpered out loud before glancing down at his own growing excitement. "I need a shower." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

* * *

Roxy sat quietly in the passenger seat of Neela's car as they made their way to the shopping mall. Roxy knew Neela had something on her mind by the way she kept smirking over at her and giggling softly to herself. Roxy was shocked that Neela went this far without cracking. "Who told you?" Roxy finally broke the silence glancing over at her friend who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Told me what?" Neela barely got out before Roxy kept on.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was it Earl, Reiko, or Twinkie?"

"Again I ask, who told me what?"

"It was Twinkie wasn't it? That boy can't keep a secret." Roxy started spouting off as quickly as she could. "It's like his mouth has no filter. Are there videos? Pictures? Is it on the internet yet?"

Neela just laughed and looked over at the eyebrow cocked redhead in the seat next to her. "It was Twinkie, he text me this morning and told me the story." Neela confessed with a grin. "I have to say, way to go Earl."

Roxy just scoffed and looked back out the window. "Way to go Earl?"

"Yeah, I mean come on Rox-" Neela started as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, "-Earl got you to do what you've only dreamed of doing." She shrugged.

"Earl dared me to kiss him. That's all there is to it." Roxy defended herself.

Neela just laughed again, "Bullshit!" She almost squealed. "I've been your friend for years girl! I know how bad you wanna fuck him!" Neela screamed out making Roxy look over with her eyes wide as they could possibly go.

"Miss potty mouth!" She playfully scolded her friend. "You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

"Yes, among over things." Neela looked over and winked at Roxy.

Roxy just made a face and turned away so Neela couldn't see her blushing. "Yes, I kissed Han. If you'd like me to, I'll scream it out of the window so all of Tokyo can know and so Morimoto can kick my ass." Roxy teased Neela who just went serious for a moment.

"There's a problem if you don't take care of it now." She stated as they pulled into the parking lot of the shopping mall. "Because sooner or later Morimoto is gonna find out-" She kept on as she slowly parked the car, before turning back to face Roxy who just had a blank look on her face. "-and when he does, he's gonna flip."

Roxy just sighed and reached up and rubbed her temples gently. "What would you have me do Neela? I cant change what happened."

"No, but you can break it off with Morimoto."

"Why? It's not like I'm fucking Han, or even dating him-"

"That's not the point Rox! The point is that Morimoto is a little jealous git that can get violent if he really gets mad." Neela tried to reason.

Roxy leaned her head back against the head rest. "I know."

"I'm scared for you and Han if he finds out. I would just tell him it's over now, so he'll move on to the next one." Neela blurted which felt like a knife getting jabbed through Roxy's heart.

"The fucking next whore..." She said slowly looking over to her friend. "You think I don't know that he's constantly out banging every hot girl within one hundred miles? I know I'm not his, but he's not mine, we just have sex and mess around. That's it. No relationship, no commitment. Just sex."

"That's all fine and dandy-" Neela rolled her eyes, "- but the fact is, he thinks you belong to him, and that he hates Han with a passion because he thinks Han stands in the way of his place at DK's side." Neela said getting Roxy's full attention, "If he thinks Han even stands in the way of him and 'his' girl, he'll flip out and probably do something stupid, and you know that."

Roxy just threw her head back and groaned. "I didn't think of 'that.'" She frowned. "I know your right its just...ugh, after this morning I'm so confused and I don't know what to do."

"How are you confused?"

"I told Han I wanted him, but I can't have him because of our age difference and since we're partners." Roxy started to explain.

Neela just sat back in her seat and frowned. "Well that does complicate things with you two. There's lust there but no one is acting on it." Neela nodded, "But remember, when it comes to love, age is just a number."

Roxy just giggled and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, after this morning I wasn't thinking about the age difference." Roxy said looking over at Neela and winking.

"What did you do?" Neela asked getting a little excited.

"Nothing but," Roxy started but then started turning a bright shade of red. "I found my self thinking about him while I was in the shower this morning and yeaaah." Roxy said putting on a fake worried face.

Neela just about fell out of the car she was laughing so hard. "You got off thinking about him in the shower?" She squealed.

Roxy just went a brighter red and started laughing as well ."I did." She answered shaking her head. "I couldn't help it. I think I want him more then I'm telling myself."

"You think so?" Neela breathed as she slowly stopped laughing."I thought you might of jumped him when I sent him back there to get you because it took you so long to get out there."

"What?" Roxy asked going serious really quickly.

Neela just nodded. "Yeah," She started as her smile faded, "I was waiting for like thirty minutes just talking with Sean before you came out."

Roxy's face went from red to white as a ghost. "Oh, my god!" She said her face flying into her hands. "That's why he was acting funny around me." She groaned into her hands.

Neela once again about fell out laughing, "He must have heard you!" She screamed so loud people outside the car must have heard. "That's so funny!"

"No it's not!" Roxy shot back looking up, tears filling her eyes. "He must have heard me doing my thing in the shower but that's not the bad part, I can live with just that..." She whimpered.

"Then what is? Cause I still find this funny as Hell!"

"I moaned his name when I came!" Roxy yelped out making a little old lady getting into the car next to them glance over in horror.

Neela stopped laughing and just stared at Roxy for about a minute before falling out in laughter once more. "That's even better! He was spying on you and heard you moan his name!" She laughed getting out of the car, Roxy was quick to follow. "You know what this means?" Neela said wagging her eyebrows.

"Oh God, what?" Roxy asked rolling her eyes.

"You have to do him now! No ways around it." Roxy just laughed and shook her head before telling Neela she was sex crazy, to which Neela only responded with an "I know." The two girls just giggled, looped arms and headed into the shopping center in search of new clothes, shoes, or whatever have them.

* * *

* * *

The two girls found themselves shopping from around six at night, until almost nine. Both had gotten a few new outfits, some shoes, and Neela bought Han's birthday present. Roxy however didn't know what to get the man who had pretty much everything he could ever want. Even while they were there Roxy ran into some of the models that were at the party last night. They exchanged 'hellos' and went their own ways. Not much to say to models. Now the two were in the last store that they needed to go to. Neela was busy looking at some makeup while Roxy made her way to the dressing room to try on this cute little dress that she was in love with. It was black with some green and black plaid patch work made into it.

Standing alone in the dressing room Roxy quickly stripped herself of her shirt and before she could get her jeans all the way undone she felt some one sling the door open and shut it quickly. Before Roxy could even turn around, she found herself pressed face first up against the wall. She couldn't move because of the weight of the body pressed up against hers. "Get the fuck off me!" She tried to scream, but she was too scared so it came out a muffled plea.

She felt a hand grab her by the pony tail and jerk back hard making her yell out in pain and tears form in her eyes. "Shut up." The man spoke to her in Japanese. Roxy cringed at the smell of alcohol that was on his breath. This man was drunk! "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Roxy froze once she realized who had her pinned against the wall.

"Morimoto, please get off of me...I can't breath." She begged. However every time she tried to push off the wall he just pressed her against it harder. Tears now fell freely down her face. "Mor-," she started but another rough tug at her hair made her whimper in pain.

"I knew there was something going on with you two." Morimoto growled pressing his body harder against hers. "You practically fuck him with your eyes every chance you get."

"What are you talking about." Roxy sobbed wishing that was just a bad dream! How did he know? How did he find her? How long had he been following her.

Growling, he pulled away from her enough to spin her around so she was now facing him, her back now pressed up against the wall, her arms pinned up beside her head, and he also place one knee between her legs to keep her in place. "I'm talking about you fucking Han last night."

"I didn't!" She sobbed shaking her head.

Morimoto frowned and pulled her away from the wall slightly just to slam her back into it making her whimper in pain as she felt a clothing hook dig into her back breaking the skin, she could feel the blood start to run down her back. "Don't lie to me you little whore."

"I'm not! I swear, we just kissed. I only kissed him to prove a point! There's nothing else going on!" Roxy pleased and begged as he just pushed her harder into the hook making her cry out a little louder. "I swear!" She cried, "You're hurting me." She couldn't see anything clearly anymore because of the tears falling from her eyes. She could feel his nails digging into her arms, she knew that those would be bruises. "I didn't fuck him dammit!"

Morimoto just glared at her for a moment as she struggled and sobbed under him. Roxy almost threw up when she heard him give a huff of laughter, "That's good." He warned leaning in so his lips were against hers lightly. "Because I'd hate to take this out on your brother during our race."

"Leave Sean alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Roxy shouted.

"Roxy?" Neela called out having heard her friend scream from the sales floor. "Where are you?"

Before Roxy could scream for help Morimoto had his lips against hers in the roughest kiss Roxy had ever had. She hated it! It hurt her lips so badly and made her want to throw up! How could he do this to her, then kiss her like this? Did he have no heart? "You just make sure nothing happens." He warned pulling away. "I can't touch Han, but your brother...well I don't think DK would mind so much if he went missing." He whispered in her ear before roughly letting her go and he just laughed as she fell to the ground.

Turning around Morimoto pushed the door open and was face to face with Neela who had a confused look on her face. "What are.." She stopped when she saw Roxy huddled on the ground sobbing holding her left wrist. "What did you do?" She squeaked out before noticing the blood that was dripping down the wall to where Roxy was down laying. Neela glared up and with out a hesitation she raised her hand and slapped Morimoto across the face as hard as she could. "You son of a bitch!" She snapped at him before pushing him out of the way to get to Roxy. "How could you.."

"She'll be fine. We were just talking." He answered with a laugh.

"Talking doesn't normally involve blood you asshole!" Neela screamed as more people were starting to come investigate.

"Mind your own business Neela." Morimoto snapped, "Roxy...do you have a problem with what we talked about?"

Roxy's head shot up and she began to panic. "No! I understand!" She sobbed. "He's right Neela. I deserved this." Roxy sobbed before going back to crying in her hands.

"What the hell did you say to her? She doesn't deserve this." Neela screamed trying to help Roxy get dressed. "I knew you were crazy, but I never thought you were this crazy."

"I just told her the truth." He shrugged backing out of the room.

Neela just glared up at Morimoto, "One day someone is gonna kick your ass, and I just hope I'm there to see it." She snapped as he began to walk off. "And I hope it's Han that does it!" She yelled after him making him stop for a moment.

"That's not nice.." He shouted back before leaving them in the dressing room.

Neela turned back to her friend and felt her heart break. "Oh God Roxy, I'm so sorry."

"Neela, don't you tell Sean this happened! Ever!" Roxy begged as Neela carefully tried to get Roxy's shirt back on her, with out touching the large cut on her back that was still leaking blood.

"Rox, you're covered in blood! He's gonna find out." Neela protested helping Roxy to her feet, who was still sobbing. "I'm taking you home now. I would let you stay with me, but you'll be safer with Sean." Neela said before apologizing to the manager of the store and paying for the now damaged that Roxy was trying on.

* * *

* * *

The whole car ride home Roxy just kept crying and begging Neela not to tell. But Neela wouldn't listen. Neela just drove back to the garage as quickly as she could so Roxy could get that wound cleaned up. Roxy just kept pleading and telling Neela everything Morimoto said. "I have to protect Sean." Roxy kept saying over and over.

Neela finally just went to nodding, trying to calm Roxy down wasn't working. Maybe Han would know what to do. DK would never approve something like this! In fact he might be down right outraged when he found out. Neela finally slowed down once they reached the garage. Roxy quickly tried to silence her sobbing, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but the bloody shirt might give it all way.

"Let's go," Neela said getting out of the car, already gaining Sean and Earls attention who were leaning up against the wall outside, just talking. Neela didn't say a word to either as she ran around the other side of the car to help Roxy out. "Easy, that cuts pretty deep. I wish you would have let me taken you hospital." Neela said as she eased Roxy out of the car.

"No, it's not that deep." Roxy whimpered in pain as the seat rubbed up against her back. "I'll be fine."

"You two alright?" Sean called out making Roxy tear up again. What was she gonna tell her brother. He was so hot headed that he might try to face Morimoto that night if he found out.

"Fine." Roxy squeaked out as she got out and tried to stand up straight. Her whole body ached from being slammed up against the wall so hard.

Sean however didn't buy it. He could tell by Roxy's voice that she had been crying. "What happened?" He asked rushing up to his little sister, that's when he noticed the blood all over the back and sides of her shirt. "What the hell happened?" He screamed out getting every ones attention that was standing inside the garage.

"Nothing." Roxy hissed trying to push away from Sean who just grabbed hold of her.

"Lean on me, you look like your about to fall." He said wrapping an arm around her waist, he cringed as he felt the warm blood that soaked the back of her shirt rub up against his arm.

Roxy just frowned and nodded, she knew she needed help, Morimoto had all but tried to kill her by pressing her against the wall so hard. "Just take me to my room." She pleased sniffing back tears as she held both her wrists right to her chest as Sean slowly lead her inside.

"Hey, Earl, ya'll got a first aid kit or somethin'?" Sean asked as Earl just nodded and bolted into the garage.

"Move it, move it! Out of my way!" Earl pushed past people to get to Han. "Han!" He almost screamed rushing up to Han who was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand and some paperwork in his lap. Han just looked up and cocked an eyebrow as he watched Earl clumsily run up to him, almost tripping and falling half of the way. "First aid kit! Where is it?" Earl practically screamed at him.

"Look behind you on the wall over my desk." Han said still watching Earl carefully. What happened? Why did he need the kit? "Everyone alright?" He asked leaning up and sitting his drink down on the side table.

"Roxy's hurt. Neela just brought her back, she's covered in blood." Earl tried to explain before rushing back towards Sean and Roxy.

"What?" Han yelled jumping up, his paperwork going everywhere as he ran after Earl.

**TBC::**

**I know it sucked but its been years since I updated this story. Sorry for the wait but I'll have another update soon. It's almost finished already. ;-) BY THE WAY! THE STORY WILL CHANGE TO FIT IN MORE WITH FAST FIVE! WHICH IS AN AWESOME MOVIE! **


	7. Patching up

**_Chapter 7 – Patching up –_**

Pacing outside the bathroom door, Sean nervously chewed his lower lip. He had never been so angry and scared at the same time. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his baby sister. He had a good idea who did it – no, he knew who did it – and it was taking everything he had to not burst into DK's place and grab that blonde jerk by the neck and kill him.

Sean glanced over to Han who's eyes were normally so calm and collected were blazing. Han kept his ever laid back stature, but Sean could tell he was about to explode. It then hit Sean like a brick wall, Han felt something for Roxy, and it went more further then partnership like Han had said. Feeling very protective over Roxy at the moment, Sean bristled at the idea of anyone else laying a hand on his sister. Even if it was in a loving way. The next person to lay a hand on her was gonna get a good old southern ass whooping!

Sean forced his eyes away from Han and back to towards the bathroom door wondering what was taking Neela and Roxy so long to decide if the cut needs stitches. Letting out a disgruntled groan, Sean went back to pacing the floor.

"Damn Sean." Twinke frowned watching his friend. "You're makin' me all nervous and shit with this pacin'! Sit the fuck down somewhere." He groaned as Sean shot him a glare.

"Sorry if I can't be all relaxed 'and shit'-" Sean mocked Twinkie, "-but my sister's been assaulted."

"Really? I thought we were havin' a party in here or somethin'!" Twinkie snapped back, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Shut it!" Han's eyes snapped over to Sean, sparking in frustration. "Pacing will only make Roxy feel worse for upsetting you. Relax!" He snapped causing Sean and everyone to stare at him wide eyed. "We're all worried about her but arguing isn't gonna solve anything right now. Right now lets just focus on making sure she's alright. Got it?!"

The room fell silent, and defeated, Sean leaned his back to the wall next to the door, his eyes sparking with anger as he stared at his blood stained shirt. He was gonna kill that boy next time he saw him. No one touched his baby sister and lived to tell the tale!

Han watched Sean through narrowed eyes, "You want beat that ass, do it in the race. It'll hurt him even worse." Han said trying to relax his voice, it was as if Han was reading Sean's mind. "If you go bustin' into DK's place right now he'll just kill you and imagine what that'll do to your sister. She'd never forgive herself."

Sean looked back down away from Han knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it.

"We all wanna kill that jerk right now, Sean-" Han continued as everyone in the room shifted nervously, "-but he's DK's right hand man. No one touches him." Han eyed everyone in the room. "Got it?"

Han pressed his lips into a hard line as everyone nodded. Silence once again filled the room for what felt like forever, suddenly the door knob twisted and everyone jumped as Neela walked out shutting the door behind her, her shirt also covered in blood. "I think she'll be okay, she refuses to get stitches." Neela spoke softly, "I'm not a doctor so I don't know if she needs them or not." Neela glanced to Han.

"I'll go talk her into it." Sean said suddenly making a pass for the door but Han stopped him.

"What do you know about cleaning cuts and stitching people up?" He asked with an almost amused look in his eyes. His voice dripped the fine line between annoyance and amusement.

Sean once again stood back defeated.

I know more about stitches and cleaning cuts then anyone here." Han said picking up the first aid kit. "If she needs them, I'll stitch her up." Han was losing his temper, but everyone knew it wasn't aimed towards them. Everyone knew how close Han and Roxy were, so his anger was understandable.

Neela gave a small smile and nodded before moving out of the way of the door placing her hand on Sean's shoulder. "Come on Sean," She whispered softly tugging him towards the door. "Han knows what he's doing." Snorting, Sean pushed himself off the wall following Neela out of the room with Reiko, Twinkie, and Earl.

Han watched as Earl shut the door behind him and Han gave a deep breath before gripping the door knob and turning it, slowly pushing the door open. His stomach doing flips, and not the good flips either, he was scared of what he might find. But his Roxy needed him, so he was gonna go in there no matter if her back looked like a tiger got a hold of her.

Sticking his head in the door he frowned at what he saw, Roxy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with nothing but her jeans on, and a blue towel pulled up around her chest. His breath caught knowing there was nothing under that towel but skin. ~Focus perv!~ He mentally scolded himself ~She's hurt and all you can think of is what's under the towel!~ He wanted to roll his eyes at himself but he just stepped inside closing the door behind him in case someone decided to bust in. Someone like Sean.

He stood still for a moment, Roxy had her head down, her red hair falling around her face, she looked so helpless, this tough as nails chick he ran with was looking like a poor kitten that's been left for dead. His blood boiled but he took a deep breath, ~Relax Han, relax.~ He told himself over and over again.

Roxy glanced up at him, dried tear stains on her cheeks making her face look all flushed. his heart sank, ~My poor Roxy,~ He sighed deeply then it clicked, ~M-My Roxy? Mine? That's right! My Roxy. Dammit, am I in love with this hot tempered, demanding, rude, school girl? She's only a teenager for Christ sakes!~ He battled himself mentally his eyes wondering off towards the wall.

Roxy watched him as he stared off into space, sniffling she wondered what he could be possibly thinking off to have him thrown off into some random thought, and of all time, NOW? She as half naked sitting on the side of the very tub where she had thought of him earlier that day. "Han?" She said, her voice so soft.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Han snapped his eyes towards her making her raises an eyebrow at him. "Sorry.." He said taking a step towards her, trying his best not to look at the towel. "Can I see your back?" He asked getting right too it, not pussy footing around. The sooner he got her cleaned up, the sooner he could get her into a shirt. This was too damn tempting for him.

She winced and brought her bottom lip into her mouth biting down gently. His eyes traveled to her lip and he inhaled softly, ~Should that be sexy?~ he asked himself.

"I'm fine, Han." She lied pulling her eyes away from him and towards the floor. "I don't want to make a big deal over it." She added pulling the towel tighter to her chest.

"Rox, it is a big deal, sweetie." He said softly, kneeling down in front of her and reaches out to stroke her cheek, her skin was heated from the crying, but so soft. It sent chills down his spine, he had touched her before, but this sudden uncontrollable wanting for her was driving him crazy. Yeah he had always been attracted to her, but this...after this morning... this was something different. Want, pure, unrated, adult, lustful, barbaric wanting! "You could bleed out, or it could get infected. Just let me check it, please?" He slightly begged.

Roxy looked up, her eyes locking with his, something was different about the way he was looking at her, her cheeks flushed when he touched her, she had been touched by him before but not like this, not softly and carefully, like she was some porcelain doll ready to crack at the first sign of pressure. This was sensual.

She had to contain her shiver, she had longed for his touch for so long, but after everything that happened to her today, she just wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her. She felt safe with him. He had always been there for her, through the crap with her dad, through the countless loser boyfriends and childish heart breaks, he was her rock. He gave her a place in the world, but she always wanted more...to be more. To be with him.

"Okay...just please be careful. It stings." She pleaded moving to stand up, he helped her up by her arms, taking care not to touch the towel. He watched as she walked to the sink, turning her back to him and for the first time he saw what Morimoto did to her back.

Han's eyes went dark and he clutched his fists tightly. Her back was gashed, not bad enough for stitches, but there would probably be a small scar. "Go ahead and say it." Roxy spoke up watching him from the mirror.

"Say what?" He asked trying to still his voice, not wanting his anger to frighten her.

"That you were right and I was wrong. Morimoto wasn't any good for me." She said her hand gripping the towel tighter.

Han sighed softly sitting the first aid kit down on the toilet seat opening it up, grabbing some bandages. "When have I ever said that you were wrong and I was right?" He asked with a grin grabbing a wet wash cloth that Neela had to be using and gently dabbed around the wound, trying to get the blood off her back. His eyes traveling down her back to the top of her jeans, his teeth gritting as he tried to control himself.

Roxy let out a small laugh rubbing her eyes. "I've lost count now." She taunted him watching him carefully in the mirror. "But you were right."

"I'm not gonna let him near you again, Roxanne." Han blurted out looking up into the mirror, locking eyes on her clear eyes. He noticed for the first time how clear her eyes were when she cried. You'd think they'd be red, but they were clear as ever, and so beautiful. His hands stalled on her back as he stared at her.

"I know..." She said, her mouth suddenly dry as she gazed back at him. What had changed from the other night to now? They had agreed that they need to keep their relationship professional, and here they were locked in an intense stare.

Forcing his eyes away from hers he looked back to her back, working quickly to patch her up. "I can't believe this happened...what the fuck was he thinking?" His anger coming back. It was amazing the mood swings he was having tonight. He wanted to jump Roxy, but he was beyond angry with Morimoto. What devil magic was this?

Roxy turned her eyes down into the sink staring at the drain wincing when he got to close to the cut. "He found out about us." She said biting her lip again.

"Us?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...us...the kiss." She stated looking up at him again, as he was now taping bandages to her back. "He was so mad, and drunk." She explained, Morimoto's voice still ringing in her ears.

Han, again sighed deeply as he finished up with her back. "He's just a fuckin' prick. I swear, if he comes around here I'll beat his ass." Han spoke through gritted teeth as he smoothed out the tape on Roxy's back. Letting his fingers trailer longer then intended, he just wanted to touch her.

Roxy closed her eyes inhaling softly at his touch, it was soothing. "You? Getting in a fight?" She laughed softly. "I've never seen it." She said once he was finished and turned to face him, her hands still holding up the towel.

Han's breath hitched as he looked down at her, how could just a towel be so sexy? He glanced up, his eyes going over her face that was red with tear stains on it. He gently reached up with the clean part of the wash cloth and gently wiped away the stains. "Over you, I would." He spoke without thinking.

Roxy's eyes widened, "O-over me?" She repeated biting her lip again.

Han reached up with his thumb tugging her bottom lip away from her teeth's grip. "I don't fight for much, unless it's really important." He said, his thumb running across her lower lip slowly. He licked his lips unaware his body was inching closer to hers. "Hell, for you Roxanne, I'd race Morimoto myself..." He whispered causing her breath to hitch. "Not meaning to make you sound like a trophy or something." He smirked.

Roxy knew Han didn't race unless it was for something important, and he just said he'd race for her. Normally she'd make some sarcastic comment about her being a trophy, but he smoothly added that last bit in, but still coming from him, that was the sweetest thing he's ever said. She shivered under his touch and went to lean in but right before their lips met there was a knock on the bathroom door causing them both to jump away. Roxy's cheeks going crimson.

"Roxy! Are you okay?" Came her brothers worried voice, followed by Neela scolding him.

Hearing Sean made Roxy's eyes go wide and clutching the towel trying to wrap it around her as best she could, she flung the door open and threw herself in Sean's arms, tears spilling down her face again as everything Morimoto said came rushing back to her. "Oh God Sean..." She cried as her brother, who was slightly shocked by this carefully wrapped his arms around her, taking care not to hurt her back.

"Rox, what's wrong?" Sean asked placing a hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair. He had seen his sister cry plenty of times lately, but this was different, this was a terrified cry. He turned his eyes accusingly to Han, but softened his gaze when he saw the overly confused look on Han's face.

Roxy just shook her head clinging to her brother's shirt, her tears soaking through it. Frowning, Sean and Han glanced to Neela who was looking at her friend sadly. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill that fool." Sean hissed out loud but that just mad Roxy cling to him even tighter.

"Morimoto threatened to kill Sean." Neela confessed making Roxy's sobs only grow. Han turned his gaze to Neela.

"What do you mean?" Han asked raising an eyebrow. "Is it about the race?"

Neela just shook her head as Sean sat on the bed with Roxy, rocking her gently in his arms, stroking her hair. "Roxy said if you and her 'do anything' he was gonna kill Sean because he can't touch you. Roxy told me everything in the car." She sighed glancing at the siblings, "Roxy freaked out, and started agreeing with everything he said, things like she deserved this shit." Neela cursed, her anger growing. "I've already text DK letting him know Morimoto assaulted Roxy tonight. I haven't gotten a reply. He'd never allow this to happen.."

"Yeah right." Sean snorted talking in all this new information. "Rox, you don't have to try and protect me, I can take care of myself." He tried to sooth his sister but she wasn't having it.

"You don't know him, Sean! He's insane." Roxy sniffled her face still buried in Sean's shirt, he sobbing slowly beginning to slow down.

"Neela's right, DK wouldn't allow this because it puts business at risk. I'm one of DK's big profits...he's probably going to be pissed Morimoto stirred up some shit." He thought outloud rubbing his chin, "This could work for Roxy's advantage..." he muttered walking towards the door, not before glancing at 'cock block Sean', "I'm gonna start really teaching you how to drift tomorrow. Just be ready." He said still deep in thought, he did glance at Roxy to see those beautiful blue eyes glancing up at him. He forced a small smile, "I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes. I'll have Earl bring you some pain meds, then you get some sleep." He said firmly before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. His hand going right into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

With a small smirk he dialed up DK, who shockingly picked up on the first ring, "Don't what me, you know what happened...Yes...Good, then I take it you're gonna deal with it?... I'm not ordering you! I'm TELLING you, keep that no good henchman of yours away from my garage. I don't want to see him anywhere near Roxanne again...No...NO...This is interfering with our business, our partnership and you know it...I've never asked you for anything before..." Han felt like he had a bit of a power trip going on. "The same applies for her brother... No, he's paying me for that car then he's gone...Yes, I'm gonna make him take her with him. He'll be out of your hair and away from your woman and Roxanne will be away from this shit and no longer a problem...Right...Good...I'll bring the shipment tomorrow...No, she wont be coming with me. ...It's a deal then…..I'll tell her for you... Right." With that Han snapped his phone shut sticking it in his pocket.

Neela stood in the door way listening to Han's phone call, wondering what "deal" Han just made with DK. Was he really gonna send Sean and Roxy away? Or was he bullshitting to keep Morimoto away from Roxy as long as possible, which would be hard because of school. Sighing deeply, Neela walked back into the room helping Sean get Roxy into bed for some much needed rest.

**((A/N The sexual tension between Han and Roxy are killing me...I wanna put them together now but I've already written the chapter for that, and it's not time yet. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for the PM's and reviews! I swear I'm gonna finish this story. If I ever disappear again I've made a twitter where you can reach me, RoxanneBoswell I have it linked to my phone so I'll get any messages. So feel free to yell at me for updates if you have a twitter. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know it's short.))**


End file.
